Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru
by Nariko2
Summary: Ultimo capitulo!Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru quedan encerrados en otra dimensión ¿conseguirán soportarse mutuament?
1. Atrapados

Escrito por Nariko  
  
INTRODUCCION  
  
Hacia ya 7 años que Sakura había convertido en suyas todas las cartas de Clow. Shaoran había vuelto de Hong Kong hacia ya 3 años, pero des de que él llegó no dejaban de aparecer cartas de Clow nuevas  
  
Capitulo 1 - Atrapados  
  
Una chica de 17 años corría por la calle. Sus cabellos color miel le llegaban por media espalda y tenia unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda. Tan deprisa iba, que al girar una calle chocó con un chico. Era muy alto y tremendamente guapo, con el pelo muy negro y los ojos muy verdes. Era el chico más popular de todo el instituto, era el mejor en deportes, mejor incluso que Shaoran.  
  
RYOGA - Kinomoto! ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?  
  
SAKURA - Pero ¿has visto la hora que es? Faltan 2 minutos para entrar a clase!!! ¿Cómo puedes ir tan tranquilo?  
  
Ryoga consultó su reloj  
  
RYOGA - Creo que tu reloj se adelantó un poco... todavía faltan más de 10 minutos para empezar las clases  
  
SAKURA - Oh! Ya no me acordaba de que anoche lo adelanté 10 minutos para no volver a llegar tarde....  
  
El chico se puso a reír  
  
RYOGA - Vamos, podemos ir juntos hasta el instituto  
  
SAKURA - Si.....  
  
Shaoran, estaba en la puerta del instituto junto con Tomoyo. Él había cambiado un poco en estos últimos años: se había echo muy alto, y como se pasaba muchos ratos en el gimnasio lucia unos buenos músculos. Su pelo y sus ojos aún mantenían ese color café tan bonito.  
  
Tomoyo también estaba diferente, se había cortado un poco el pelo, que ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, era muy delgada y también era alta, lo que no tanto como Shaoran.  
  
Los dos estaban hablando animadamente cuando vieron a Sakura que se acercaba con Ryoga. A Shaoran no le hizo demasiada gracia....  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Qué está haciendo Sakura con este?  
  
TOMOYO - Tranquilo, se deben de haber encontrado por el camino  
  
Los dos vieron como Sakura se despedía del chico y se acercaba a ellos  
  
SAKURA - Buenos días!!!  
  
TOMOYO - Buenos días Sakura!  
  
Shaoran no contestó, estaba bastante mosqueado  
  
SAKURA - Buenos días Shaoran  
  
Pero él se fue sin decir palabra  
  
SAKURA - ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
TOMOYO - Digamos que no le hizo demasiada gracia que llegases con Ryoga  
  
SAKURA - Pero si solo nos encontramos por el camino, y acabamos de venir juntos!!! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?  
  
TOMOYO - Nada, pero vale más que vayas a hablar con él  
  
Sakura se fue a buscar a Shaoran, no le gustaba que se enfadara con ella...  
  
Pero no lo encontró, y pensó que ya hablaría con el en la hora del recreo. Fue a por sus libros que tenia en la taquilla  
  
No vio como Ryoga se acercaba  
  
RYOGA - Kinomoto....  
  
SAKURA - ¿Qué?  
  
RYOGA - Quieres venir conmigo a tomar un helado esta tarde después de clases  
  
SAKURA - Lo siento, no puedo, he quedado con Shaoran para ir a comprar...  
  
RYOGA - Ese niñato.....  
  
SAKURA - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le has llamado?  
  
RYOGA - Niñato, no me negarás que es un niñato y un pijo, y un mimado también.  
  
Sakura cerró de golpe su taquilla pillándole le mano a Ryoga, se marcho mientras él intentaba sacar la mano de la taquilla cerrada.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Mientras, Shaoran también estaba en su taquilla, de pronto se oyó  
  
VOZ - SHAORAN!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran se giró a tiempo de ver como una figura se le abalanzaba encima  
  
SHAORAN - Akane.... ¿te importaría bajarte de encima?  
  
AKANE - Pero Shaoran, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos  
  
SHAORAN - Desde ayer por la tarde....  
  
AKANE - Imagínate!!!!! Hace siglos!!!!!  
  
( NOTA : Imagínense que Akane es como Nakuru )  
  
SHAORAN - Pero bájate ya de encima!  
  
AKANE - Eres tan mono!!!  
  
Akane era una chica muy bonita, tenia unos ojos grandes de color anaranjado, y un pelo muy liso y brillante, rubio como el oro, que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Pero claro, Shaoran solo tenia ojos para una......  
  
SHAORAN - Ya déjame! Voy a hacer tarde a la primera clase  
  
AKANE - Porque no hacemos novillos los dos y nos vamos a pasear  
  
Pero antes de que Akane se diera cuanta Shaoran ya se había ido.  
  
AKANE - Sin duda, está loquito por mi.....  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Las clases empezaron y Sakura vio que Shaoran aun estaba enfadado, así que le pasó una nota sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, que decía  
  
Necesito hablar contigo, espérame a la hora del recreo en la fuente. Por favor, es muy importante para mi  
  
SAKURA  
  
A la hora del recreo, Sakura vio aliviada como Shaoran le había echo caso  
  
SAKURA - Hola...  
  
SHAORAN - ¿De que querías hablar?  
  
SAKURA - ¿Por qué te has enfadado conmigo?  
  
SHAORAN - No estoy enfadado....  
  
SAKURA - Si que lo estás, y si es por lo de Ryoga.... tranquilo, solo nos encontramos por el camino. Si te crees que me gusta ese creído vas muy equivocado...  
  
Shaoran se alegró de oír eso  
  
SHAORAN - Por cierto, ¿qué le ha pasado en la mano?  
  
Sakura soltó una risita  
  
SAKURA - Se la pillé yo con la puerta de mi taquilla...  
  
Shaoran no pudo hacer más que reírse  
  
SHAORAN - Pero.... ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
SAKURA - Es que.... bueno se estaba metiendo contigo  
  
A Shaoran esto le gustó mucho y se puso muy contento, pero intentó no demostrarlo  
  
SHAORAN - Sakura.... yo ya se me defender solo....  
  
SAKURA - Eso ya lo sé, pero no estabas allí, o sea que yo lo hice por ti  
  
Los dos rieron un buen rato  
  
SAKURA - ¿Ya no estás enfadado?  
  
SHAORAN - No  
  
SAKURA - Así ¿aun sigue en pie lo de esta tarde?  
  
SHAORAN - Claro, teníamos que ir a comprar, ¿verdad?  
  
SAKURA - Si, es que es el cumpleaños de mi padre, y la verdad es que no se que comprarle...  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se fueron esa tarde juntos, a buscar un regalo para el padre de Sakura. Fueron a muchas tiendas, y al final encontraron una bonita pluma para escribir con un estuche a juego.  
  
Ahora lo dos se encontraban frente a la casa de Sakura.  
  
SHAORAN - Bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien  
  
SAKURA - Yo también, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado  
  
SHAORAN - De nada. Nos vemos mañana  
  
SAKURA - Oye! ¿Porqué no te quedas a cenar?  
  
En ese momento salió el padre de Sakura  
  
FUJITAKA - Ya me parecía que oía voces por aquí fuera  
  
SAKURA - Hola papá, le estaba preguntando a Shaoran si se quería quedar a cenar con nosotros  
  
FUJITAKA - Claro! Quédate Shaoran, también está aquí Yukito  
  
SAKURA - ¿Yukito está aquí?  
  
FUJITAKA - Si, vino a estudiar con Touya y se queda a cenar  
  
SAKURA - ¿Te quedas Shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN - Yo no.....  
  
SAKURA - Por favor.....  
  
SHAORAN - Está bien....  
  
Cuando Shaoran entró y se encontró cara a cara con Touya se echaron literalmente chispas y rayos pos los ojos. Se notaba que aún no se podían soportar el uno al otro.  
  
A media cena, pero, los dos notaron la presencia de una carta de Clow, Shaoran dijo que tenia que volver ya a su casa y Sakura también se fue con la excusa de acompañar a Shaoran porqué no fuera solo.  
  
Shaoran se esperaba fuera vestido ya con su vestido tradicional, el que siempre usa para atrapar las cartas de Clow, ese tan bonito de color verde.  
  
Sakura estaba en la camioneta de Tomoyo probándose el vestido que le había preparado ella para esta ocasión (esto no había cambiado ^.^U) Era un vestido plateado, con una falda que acababa en diversas puntas, unos guantes que le llegaban a los codos i una bonita diadema, el cuerpo era sin mangas, solo unas tiras finas se posaban delicadamente sobre sus espaldas.  
  
Luego se reunieron con Shaoran, que al ver a Sakura tan linda se sonrojó (eso tampoco había cambiado....) y luego junto con Kero y Yue se dirigieron al parque del Pingüino, donde sentían la presencia de una nueva carta.  
  
Allí encontraron a la carta en su forma original : la de una chica. Era realmente bonita, con el pelo muy largo y liso, de color azul cielo, lo llevaba totalmente suelto y le caía elegantemente por la espalda. Tenia los ojos del mismo color que su pelo y vestía una túnica que le llegaba a los pies, con unas mangas muy anchas. Del cuello le colgaba una cadena dorada muy gruesa que sujetaba una gran piedra que parecía ser un diamante.  
  
En cuanto vio que Sakura y los otros se acercaban empezó a lanzar unas bolas luminosas que le salían de las manos  
  
SHAORAN - Cuidado Sakura, que va a por ti !  
  
KERO - La tenemos que atrapar en seguida !  
  
YUE - Cada vez se hace más poderosa !  
  
TOMOYO - Me está quedando una película fantástica....  
  
SAKURA - ¿ Qué carta es ?  
  
KERO - Parece.....  
  
YUE - Es la carta Dimensión  
  
SAKURA - ¿ Dimensión ?  
  
YUE - Es la carta que controla todas las dimensiones existentes, no solo la nuestra, sino todas las demás. Es muy peligrosa.  
  
Cuando Yue terminó de hablar, la carta cogió forma de torbellino y se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura.  
  
KERO - Cuidado Sakura, si te coge quedarás encerrada en otra dimensión y no habrá manera de hacerte volver....  
  
SHAORAN - ¡ Cuidado !  
  
Shaoran fue hacia Sakura, y de un empujón la apartó del torbellino, consiguiendo que con eso, la carta dejara de perseguir a Sakura para empezar a perseguirle a él. Shaoran lo pudo detener un momento con la ayuda del dios del fuego, lo suficiente para poder escapar unos metros más lejos.  
  
Sakura, utilizando la carta Vuelo, fue a recoger a Shaoran. Luego los dos subidos a la vara contemplaron el torbellino des del cielo.  
  
SAKURA - ¿ Como podemos detenerlo y capturarlo ?  
  
SHAORAN - Quizá si yo lo distraigo tu podrías aprovechar para atacarle y transformarlo otra vez en carta  
  
SAKURA - Es muy arriesgado....  
  
SHAORAN - Es la única solución  
  
Bajaron hasta tierra. Shaoran se acercó al torbellino.  
  
SHAORAN - Aquí me tienes ! Ven a por mi !  
  
La carta se acercó a Shaoran, y Sakura, volando sobre su vara fue por detrás  
  
SAKURA - Vuelve a la forma humilde que m......  
  
No pudo terminar, la carta alargó la cola del torbellino que había formado y golpeó a Sakura, que cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
SHAORAN - ¡ Sakura !  
  
La carta aprovechó este momento de distracción del joven Li y lo absorbió hacia dentro del torbellino, y antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer nada, el torbellino desapareció, y con él, también desapareció Shaoran.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos un rato después  
  
SAKURA - ¡ Ay ! Me duele la cabeza..... ¿ Qué ha pasado ?  
  
YUE - La carta te dio un golpe y caíste inconsciente  
  
SAKURA - Así no atrapé la carta.....  
  
KERO - Pero esto no es lo más grabe.... La carta se llevó a Shaoran  
  
SAKURA - ¡¿ Qué ?!  
  
YUE - Lo sentimos, no pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo....  
  
SAKURA - ¿ Y ahora qué le pasará ? No habrá........ muerto....  
  
KERO - No, pero está encerrado en alguna de las dimensiones de las que domina la carta, y por desgracia, es imposible salir de una dimensión una vez has llegado allí....  
  
Sakura se puso a llorar. Lloró y lloró.  
  
Todos los momentos en qué había estado con Shaoran le vinieron a la cabeza, recordó el día en que se conocieron, como él le había intentado quitar las cartas. Como poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos.... ese día, cuando estaban de campamento con el colegio, que hablaron en la playa, el día que cayeron los dos al lago, y que Shaoran le dejó una camiseta (el día en que llegó Meiling), cuando Shaoran utilizó la carta Tiempo para salvarla de la carta Regreso y como lo abrazó, el día del Juicio Final, y lo guapo que le pareció ese día Shaoran con su traje verde. Luego estaban también el día en que Eriol los encerró en el ascensor, cuando Shaoran la consoló después de que Yukito le hubiera dicho que solo la quería como hermana, y sobretodo, el día en que Shaoran le dijo que la quería y la despedida en el aeropuerto. Cuando Sakura pensó bien en esos dos últimos días, se acordó que dentro suyo, al lado de su corazón, había oído entonces una voz que decía "Yo también de quiero  
Shaoran", pero que simplemente ella había sido demasiado cobarde para decírselo.  
  
Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente Shaoran no era solo un amigo para ella. Sakura supo que realmente amaba a Shaoran. Pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde..... y eso la hizo llorar aún más.  
  
Nadie la podía consolar, y lo probaron todos : Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, Yukito, su padre, Touya....  
  
Estos últimos habían oído la versión de que Shaoran había muerto....  
  
Todos intentaban hacerla sentir mejor: unos con el argumento que pronto conocería a algún chico que lograría hacerle olvidar a Shaoran (KERO). Que no valía la pena llorar por un mocoso (TOUYA). Que si intentaba comer algo, puede que esto no le pareciera tan imposible de superar (YUKITO).  
  
Y así lo intentaron todos, pero nadie consiguió animar a Sakura, que perdió toda la alegría y nadie la vio sonreír otra vez en mucho tiempo.....  
  
Pero el que realmente estaba más preocupado por Sakura era Touya, y daba toda la culpa a Shaoran, y no dejaba sola a Sakura en ningún momento.  
  
Algunos días después, la carta volvió a actuar, y cuando el torbellino estaba a punto de absorber a Sakura, alguien la apartó de un empujón, haciendo que el torbellino le absorbiera.  
  
Dentro de la misma dimensión en que estaba Shaoran, Touya había quedado atrapado.  
  
La perdida de Touya y Shaoran, los que seguramente, junto con Yukito, eran los chicos más importantes de su vida, en tan corto plazo, afectó muchísimo a Sakura. Se encerró en su habitación y se negó a ver a nadie. Solo salía para ir al instituto, y ya no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Tomoyo, que cada día estaba más preocupada por su amiga, por Lo que llamó a Eriol para que viniera a ayudarla con lo de Sakura.  
  
Sakura se quedaba encerrada en su habitación sin comer y sin hablar con nadie, ella solo esperaba, esperaba un milagro..............  
  
BUENO, ESTE ES MI TERCER FANFIC, ESPERO QUE OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO, SIEMPRE ME CUESTA UN POCO EMPEZARLOS, PERO CREO QUE PARA SER EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ME QUEDÓ BASTANTE BIEN, ¿NO CREEIS? =P  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABRÉIS QUE LES HA PASADO A SHAORAN Y TOUYA, Y SI LOS DOS LOGRARÁN SALIR VIVOS DE ESTA AVENTURA, O SI ANTES YA SE HABRÁN MATADO MUTUAMENTE.... Y CONOCEREIS A ALGUIEN QUE TAMBIÉN ESTARÁ CON ELLOS HASTA EL FINAL, QUE POR EL TÍTULO YA DEBEIS SABER QUIEN ES. ^_^  
  
PARA ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, DUDA O CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMENTARIO,  
  
[1]nariko@eresmas.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:nariko@eresmas.com 


	2. La dimensión de los espíritus

2. La dimensión de los espíritus  
  
Shaoran se incorporó en un sitio que le era totalmente desconocido, miró a su alrededor pero allí no había nada, era muy difícil describir donde estaba, a su alrededor no había nada, todo era de color lila, era como si estuviera dentro de algo, caminó un rato, pero de pronto un temblor le hizo perder el equilibrio, de arriba su cabeza se abrió un agujero de donde salió una luz muy brillante, y algo cayó. No fue hasta que todo se cerró de nuevo que Shaoran pudo ver qué era, o más bien, quién era. Ahí, en el suelo, estaba Touya Kinomoto.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a despertarse, y cuando se incorporó vio a Shaoran.  
  
TOUYA - Mocoso!  
  
SHAORAN - No me llames mocoso..... ya no lo soy!  
  
TOUYA - Pero tu.... ¿no estabas muerto?  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Muerto? ¿Yo?  
  
TOUYA - Eso fue lo que me dijo Sakura  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Sakura dijo eso?  
  
TOUYA - Pues no se a que venia tanta lagrima si tu estás vivo...  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Sakura lloró por mi?  
  
TOUYA - Si.... y si no estás muerto ¿qué le hiciste mocoso?  
  
SHAORAN - TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMASES MOCOSO!!!!!!  
  
TOUYA - Pero si lo eres lo más normal es que te lo diga  
  
SHAORAN - Pues prefiero ser un mocoso que un viejo gruñón!!!  
  
TOUYA - ¿Me estás llamando viejo gruñón?  
  
VOZ - Vamos chicos, no se pelen, os espera una eternidad juntos, no la empiecen con mal pie....  
  
De entre las sombras salió una chica con pelo largo y marrón y unos ojos grandes, de color marrón también.  
  
TOUYA - Akizuki!!!  
  
NAKURU - Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Nakuru  
  
TOUYA - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tu aquí?  
  
NAKURU - Bueno, pues estábamos con Eriol y Sakura luchando contra la carta, y me pilló desprevenida.... También estaba allí esa chica tan bonita que siempre lo graba todo...  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Cómo está Sakura?  
  
NAKURU - Yo la vi como muy triste.... No sé, hacia mucho que no la veía y la vi muy apagada, toda esa vitalidad que tenia se le ha ido....  
  
TOUYA - Ves lo que has hecho mocoso!!!!!  
  
SHAORAN - No fue mi intención....  
  
NAKURU - Ahora lo entiendo todo!!!!! Ella quiere a Shaoran pero la carta le pilló y Sakura se quedó triste porqué ya no podrás regresar  
  
SHAORAN - Eso de que no podré regresar está aun por ver....  
  
TOUYA - Bueno gran escena, me habéis emocionado.... pero ahora el que no entiende nada soy yo!!!!!  
  
NAKURU - Tranquilo cariño, yo te lo explico. Sakura tiene poderes mágicos, y es la encargada de unas cartas mágicas llamadas cartas de Clow  
  
TOUYA - Eso ya lo sabia..... pero ¿no las tenia ya todas atrapadas?  
  
NAKURU - Ya sabia que lo sabias, pero era una introducción  
  
TOUYA - Pues vete al grano  
  
NAKURU - Vale, pues desde hace un tiempo han empezado a aparecer cartas nuevas, y la carta Dimensión es una de esas.  
  
TOUYA - O sea, ¿estamos en otra dimensión?  
  
NAKURU - Exacto!!!! Eres tan inteligente  
  
TOUYA - Akizuki, ¿puedes bajarte de encima?  
  
NAKURU - Llámame Nakuru  
  
SHAORAN - Me parece muy bien que se quieran pero yo quiero volver a mi dimensión o sea que ¿vamos a buscar una salida?  
  
NAKURU - Una dimensión no tiene salida...  
  
SHAORAN - Pero tiene que haber una forma de regresar.  
  
NAKURU - Bueno, hay una, pero es algo arriesgada. Estamos en la dimensión de los espíritus, o sea que podríamos volver a la nuestra en forma de espíritus. Digamos que puedes estar contento  
  
SHAORAN - De tan contento estoy a punto de ponerme a bailar.  
  
NAKURU - Ei! Yo te puedo arreglar la música!  
  
SHAORAN - Estaba siendo sarcástico. Vamos, ¿como me transformo en espíritu? Tengo que hablar con Sakura y hacerle saber que estoy bien  
  
NAKURU - No tan deprisa, debes saber que una vez allí será como si vieras una película, nadie te podrá ver ni oír, ni podrás tocar nada. Pero tu lo podrás oír y ver todo.  
  
SHAORAN - Acepto,  
  
TOUYA - No tan deprisa mocoso, yo me vengo contigo  
  
NAKURU - Y yo no puedo dejar a Touya solo....  
  
SHAORAN - Está bien pero, ¿qué hacemos para transformarnos en espíritus?  
  
NAKURU - Yo arreglo esto...  
  
Nakuru se envolvió de una luz rosada y al cabo de un momento en su lugar estaba su forma original.  
  
TOUYA - ¿Akizuki?  
  
RUBY MOON - Ahora soy Ruby Moon, guardiana de la luna  
  
Touya se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había visto nada tan bonito, aquella no podía ser Akizuki....  
  
RUBY MOON - Poderes de la luna, venid en mi ayuda, convertirnos a todos en espíritus para poder regresar a nuestra dimensión.  
  
En un momento todo se oscureció, y un momento después estaban los tres flotando en el aire, a bajo se veían sus cuerpos inmóviles. Y Ruby Moon ya había desaparecido dando paso de nuevo a Nakuru.  
  
NAKURU - Bueno parece que todo salió bien!!! ¿Verdad Touya?  
  
TOUYA - .........  
  
NAKURU - Touya, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
TOUYA - Esa chica.... la de las alas de mariposa...  
  
NAKURU - Claro! Es mi forma original, esta que ves ahora solo es mi forma adoptada, en verdad yo soy una guardiana con influencia del poder de la luna.  
  
TOUYA - Pero se veía tan diferente a ti.....  
  
NAKURU - Eso es porqué cuando estoy en mi cuerpo original soy otra... no tengo nada que ver con Nakuru Akizuki.  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Podemos dejarnos de charlas? ¿Cómo llegamos ahora a la otra dimensión?  
  
NAKURU - Buf! Que trabajo! Me tengo que volver otra vez a convertir, un segundito...  
  
En un momento Ruby Moon volvió a aparecer, esta vez, con el mismo conjuro de antes, los envió todos a Tomoeda de nuevo.  
  
Touya abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en su cama.  
  
TOUYA - Todo ha sido un sueño! Que alivio!  
  
NAKURU - No lo creas cariño, hemos vuelto a nuestra dimensión, pero nadie te puede ver ni oír  
  
TOUYA - ¿Porque no te quedas más tiempo en tu otra forma?  
  
NAKURU - Es que me siento más cómoda así  
  
TOUYA - Bueno..... ei! Un momento ¿donde ha ido el mocoso?  
  
NAKURU - Ha ido a ver a Sakura  
  
TOUYA - No pienso permitir que esté solo con ella, aunque sea un espíritu!  
  
NAKURU - Pero Touya! Podemos aprovechar este rato que estamos a solas!  
  
Demasiado tarde, Touya ya estaba en la habitación de Sakura, justo para ver como Shaoran estaba a punto de acariciar con el dorso de la mano la cara de Sakura  
  
TOUYA - No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana!!!  
  
SHAORAN - Déjame, yo hago lo que quiero  
  
TOUYA - No mientras yo esté aquí  
  
En eso Sakura despertó, se levantó, se fue al baño, y se vistió, pero con cara de estar a punto de llorar.  
  
Bajó a desayunar, seguida de muy cerca por Touya, Shaoran y Nakuru (que ya no aguantó estar tanto tiempo sin ver a Touya).  
  
SAKURA - Buenos días papá  
  
FUJITAKA - Haces mala cara ¿no has dormido bien?  
  
SAKURA - Si papá....  
  
Sakura empezó a llorar, su padre fue a abrazarla.  
  
FUJITAKA - ¿Me lo quieres contar?  
  
SAKURA - E... es solo..... qu.....que he.... tenido un sueño.... tri....triste  
  
FUJITAKA - ¿Qué sueño fue ese?  
  
SAKURA - Na...nada importante, de verdad, ya estoy mejor  
  
FUJITAKA - Toma, el desayuno  
  
SAKURA - No tengo hambre, me voy ya al instituto  
  
Sakura cogió su cartera y se fue, pero los tres espíritus la siguieron hasta la puerta del insitito  
  
NAKURU - ¿Deberíamos entrar?  
  
SHAORAN - Yo entro  
  
TOUYA - Yo voy a vigilar este mocoso a ver que hace...  
  
NAKURU - Espera Touya, si tu vas yo voy!!!  
  
TOMOYO - Buenos días Sakura ¿cómo estás hoy?  
  
SAKURA - No muy bien, he soñado con Shaoran  
  
TOUYA - Maldito mocoso!!! Otra vez era por tu culpa que lloraba!!!  
  
Pero Shaoran solo estaba rojo como un tomate.  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Has oído algo?  
  
SAKURA - No  
  
TOMOYO - Bueno, debió ser mi imaginación  
  
SHAORAN - Sakura espera!!!!  
  
Intentó coger el brazo a Sakura pero la mano le pasó a través de él.  
  
NAKURU - Shaoran, no puedes tocar nada, no formas parte de la materia de esta dimensión  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Seguro que no oyes nada?  
  
SAKURA - No ¿Seguro que tu estás bien?  
  
SHAORAN - Parece como si Tomoyo pudiera oírnos....  
  
NAKURU - Aceptémoslo, ahora ya no somos humanos, somos tan solo espíritus  
  
Dijo esto con una sonrisa  
  
TOUYA - Parece que no te molesta  
  
NAKURU - No me molesta, porqué estoy contigo!!!!! (^.^U)  
  
BUEEEEENO, CREO QUE ESTA CAPÍTULO YA ESTÁ. ME GUSTARÍA QUE DISFRUITASEIS LEYENDO LAS CONVERSACIONES DE ESTA DIVERTIDO TRIO DE ESPÍRITUS TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIÉNDOLAS....  
  
Y PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, ¿PUEDE SER QUE TOMOYO REALMENTE PUEDA OÍR A NAKURU, SHAORAN Y TOUYA? SI LO QUEREIS SABER, SEGUID LEYENDO, Y PARA CUALQUIER COSA  
  
Y POR FAVOR... REVIEWS!!!!! 


	3. Tomoyo ayuda

3. Tomoyo ayuda  
  
Las clases del día transcurrieron normales hasta la hora del recreo.  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Qué quieres hacer Sakura? ¿Vamos al patio?  
  
SAKURA - Es que..... prefiero estar sola hoy.  
  
TOMOYO - Claro, lo comprendo, tranquila  
  
Tomoyo se dirigió al patio, seguida por Touya, Shaoran y Nakuru (ellos también respetaron eso de que Sakura quisiera estar sola....)  
  
En un rincón Tomoyo vio a Akane llorando.  
  
TOMOYO - Akane.... ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
AKANE - Me..... han..... dicho..... que......Shaoran..... ha...... muerto......  
  
TOMOYO - Es verdad, tu le querías mucho, ¿verdad?  
  
TOUYA - O sea que mi hermana no era la única ¿verdad mocoso?  
  
SHAORAN - Pero que dices!!!! Esa es una pesada que no me podía despegar de encima  
  
TOUYA - Ya se lo que es eso..... a mi me pasa lo mismo (mirando disimuladamente a Nakuru, ella se dio cuenta)  
  
NAKURU - Si tanto te molesta no te voy a decir nunca más nada (y se fue corriendo)  
  
TOUYA - Oh... vaya.... ahora vuelvo.... no te pases un pelo mocoso!  
  
Shaoran vio como Tomoyo miraba a su alrededor con cara de extrañada. Se quedó escuchando un rato la conversación entre Tomoyo y Akane, y luego se fue, necesitaba pensar, parecía como si Tomoyo les pudiera oír, pero aun no estaba seguro, necesitaba comprobarlo en algún lugar donde Tomoyo estuviera sola. Y sin darse cuenta, mientras caminaba llegó a esa banda del patio donde él y Sakura habían ensayado los dos la obra de la Bella Durmiente... allí donde habían estado a punto de besarse.... pero la carta Arena apareció.....  
  
Si alguien hubiese podido ver a los espíritus, hubiese visto ahora que Shaoran estaba muy rojo, de tanto pensar en Sakura.  
  
De pronto oyó que alguien sollozaba cerca de allí, se acercó y vio que era Sakura, sentada solo unos metros más allá.  
  
SHAORAN - Sakura.... Sé que no puedes oírme pero me hubiera gustado decirte eso antes. Fui un cobarde, al volver de Hong Kong no pude decirte otra vez que mis sentimientos aun no habían cambiado... Que aunque me demorara en volver no era porqué no tuviera ganas.... solo era que intentaba aclararme.... Yo te quiero Sakura... más que a nadie en este mundo, y si me he de quedar convertido en espíritu toda mi vida para poder estar a tu lado lo haré... no me importa que nunca más pueda hablarte... con verte ya me conformo....  
  
Shaoran oyó que alguien lloraba a moco tendido a su espalda, se giró a tiempo para ver como una figura le saltaba encima.  
  
NAKURU - Que monada eres!!!! Ya nadie quiere a alguien de este modo!!!! Si ella lo hubiera podido oír....  
  
SHAORAN - Ya... pero no puede.... ni ya nunca podrá  
  
TOUYA - "Puede que este mocoso pueda tener cura de Sakura, por le que se ve ella también le quiere....."  
  
VOZ - Kinomoto, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola y triste?  
  
TOUYA - ¿Quién narices es este?  
  
SHAORAN - Es Ryoga  
  
TOUYA - Me cae mal....  
  
SHAORAN - Pero si ni siquiera le conoces...  
  
TOUYA - Ha sido algo instantáneo, como me pasó contigo  
  
RYOGA - ¿Es por lo de Li?  
  
SAKURA - Si, pero no creo que te interese  
  
RYOGA - Claro que me interesa, siento todo lo que dije ese día  
  
SAKURA - Ya.....  
  
RYOGA - Lo digo de verdad, y quiero animarte, ¿vamos al cine esta tarde?  
  
TOUYA - ¿Pero que se ha creído el niñato este?  
  
SAKURA - Lo siento, pero no me apetece, solo quiero estar sola, además seguro que hay montones de otras chicas que estarían encantadas de ir contigo.  
  
TOUYA - Esa es mi hermana!!! Todavía le ha dado calabazas demasiado suavemente!!!  
  
RYOGA - ¿Aun piensas en ese?  
  
SAKURA - En caso de que lo haga tampoco creo que te interese demasiado  
  
RYOGA - Todo lo que es importante para ti es importante para mi  
  
SAKURA - Lo siento, pero de momento no estoy dispuesta a salir contigo, pero te lo agradezco, de verdad  
  
TOUYA - ¿Porqué no le dices directamente que se largue?  
  
RYOGA - Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión dímelo  
  
SAKURA - Lo haré  
  
TOUYA - Bien echo Sakura, mándale a paseo!!!  
  
SHAORAN - Tengo que volver.... tengo que decirle a Sakura que estoy bien, no quiero hacerla sufrir de este modo  
  
NAKURU - No te desesperes, creo que hay una pequeña esperanza... no olvides que Eriol está aquí y él tiene mucho poder, más que Sakura, puede que él pueda vernos o oírnos.... lo podemos probar.  
  
SHAORAN - Vamos a probarlo!!! ¿Dónde está Eriol?  
  
NAKURU - En casa, vamos allá!  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Y Touya? ¿Dónde ha ido?  
  
TOUYA - No te animes, no dejo de vigilarte....  
  
El trío fantasmal fue a casa de Eriol, lo encontraron solo sentado en el sillón de Clow.  
  
NAKURU - ¿Eriol? ¿Puedes oírnos?  
  
Eriol se quedó tal y como estaba sin dar muestras de oír nada  
  
SHAORAN - Queda claro que oírnos no puede, pero puede vernos  
  
Shaoran se caminó hasta delante de Eriol y allí movió los brazos arriba y abajo, Eriol se levantó y Shaoran levantó un puño en señal de victoria, pero Eriol solo iba junto a la ventana, y pasó a través de Shaoran como si nada.  
  
TOUYA - Bueno, por lo que vemos no hay ninguna esperanza ya...  
  
SHAORAN - Pero Tomoyo.... pareció que nos oía...  
  
NAKURU - Eso es imposible, ella no tiene poderes  
  
SHAORAN - Pero no perdemos nada en intentarlos  
  
TOUYA - Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo mocoso  
  
Fueron lo tres hacia la gran casa de Tomoyo, la encontraron en su sala de cine personal,  
  
SHAORAN - Perfecto, dejadme a mi  
  
Shaoran fue hacia Tomoyo  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Tomoyo?  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Quién está ahí?  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Puedes oírme?  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Quién eres? Sal para que te pueda ver!!!  
  
SHAORAN - Estoy a tu lado, pero no puedes verme  
  
TOMOYO - Tu voz me es muy familiar.... es igual a la de....  
  
SHAORAN - ¿A la de Shaoran?  
  
TOMOYO - Exacto!!!! Un momento, es su voz! ¿Eres Shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN - Si  
  
TOMOYO - Pero como....  
  
SHAORAN - La carta me encerró en otra dimensión, la de los espíritus, y por eso pudimos volver a esta dimensión como espíritus.  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Pudimos?  
  
Shaoran no pudo decir nada más, del fondo de la habitación vino un grito  
  
NAKURU - Eres tan guapo cuando está todo oscuro!!!!  
  
TOUYA - Pero bájate de encima!!!! Me estás hartando!!!!  
  
TOMOYO - Espera también conozco esas voces, son las de el hermano de Sakura y Nakuru!!!  
  
NAKURU - Que inteligente eres!!!  
  
Fue para tirarse encima de Tomoyo, pero no recordó que no podía tocar nada y se cayó de bruces al suelo  
  
NAKURU - Ui! Que golpe me he dado!!!  
  
TOUYA - Así aprenderás....  
  
TOMOYO - Shaoran, ¿sigues ahí?  
  
SHAORAN - No me he movido de tu lado  
  
TOMOYO - Se lo has dicho a Sakura  
  
SHAORAN - No, nadie puede oírnos ni vernos a parte de ti.  
  
TOMOYO - Pues se lo diré yo mañana a Sakura  
  
SHAORAN - ¿No la podrías llamar ahora?  
  
TOMOYO - No coge nunca el teléfono, pero esta noche podéis quedaros aquí  
  
TOUYA - Gracias Tomoyo  
  
TOMOYO - Pero puedo telefonear a Eriol  
  
NAKURU - Si! Explícale el caso, él encontrará una solución!  
  
TOMOYO - Ahora vuelvo, esperad aquí  
  
NAKURU - Espera Tomoyo! Yo voy contigo!  
  
Shaoran y Touya se quedaron solos en la sala. Se hizo un silencio incomodo. De pronto Shaoran vio que en la pantalla de proyección estaba Sakura...era la vez en qué capturaron la carta Trueno, la primera carta que atraparon juntos.... Shaoran se fue enfrente de la pantalla y se sentó en una silla.  
  
SHAORAN - Sakura....  
  
TOUYA - "Realmente quiere a mi hermana... quizá no debí ser tan antipático con él, se ve que en el fondo es muy buen chico"  
  
(*NOTA : Lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes)  
  
TOUYA - Escucha...  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Es a mi?  
  
TOUYA - ¿A caso ves a alguien más?  
  
SHAORAN - Es que se me ha hecho extraño que no me insultaras ni nada....  
  
TOUYA - Hablando de eso.... yo te quería pedir.....  
  
NAKURU - Eriol viene hacia aquí!!! Seguro que él lo arregla!!! Ui... ¿he interrumpido algo?  
  
TOUYA - U.U*  
  
SHAORAN - ^.^U  
  
NAKURU - Lo siento!!!  
  
TOMOYO - Eriol está al llegar, se lo explicaremos todo y a ver que solución encuentra  
  
SHAORAN - Tomoyo... Sakura está....  
  
TOMOYO - Está muy triste, pero ya verás como cuando sepa la noticia de que su hermano y Shaoran no están muertos, se alegra mucho.  
  
NAKURU - ¿Qué son todos estos vídeos, Tomoyo?  
  
TOMOYO - Todos son de Sakura... ¿quieres ver alguno?  
  
NAKURU - Si!!!! Ponme alguno bien bonito!!! Que salga junto a su amor  
  
TOUYA - Ei! ¿Qué haces tan rojo mocoso?  
  
TOMOYO - Él siempre se pone así cuando alguien habla de él y Sakura  
  
TOUYA - Pero esto es extraordinario!!! Parece un semáforo!!!  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Es uno de esos subidones tipo termómetro?  
  
TOUYA - Si, si, de esos es...  
  
TOMOYO - Me encantaría poder grabarlo, ahora!!!!  
  
SHAORAN - ^.^U  
  
NAKURU - ¿Qué video pones?  
  
TOMOYO - El del día de la exposición de ositos de peluche!!!!  
  
VOZ - ¿Daidouji?  
  
TOMOYO - Estamos aquí, Eriol  
  
ERIOL - Buenas noches  
  
NAKURU - Buenas noches Eriol!  
  
TOMOYO - Nakuru te ha dicho buenas noches...  
  
ERIOL - Es muy curioso que sólo tu puedas oírlos  
  
SHAORAN - Tomoyo, dile que si será posible que podamos volver  
  
TOMOYO - Shaoran pregunta si será posible que ellos puedan volver con nosotros  
  
ERIOL - Bueno, si están en la dimensión de los espíritus han tenido suerte, es la más próxima a la nuestra, yo creo que si Sakura consigue capturar a la carta podríamos tener alguna posibilidad, aunque necesitaríamos la piedra Dimensión.  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Cómo es esa piedra?  
  
ERIOL - Como un gran diamante  
  
TOMOYO - Espera  
  
Tomoyo cambió el video, y puso el de la noche en que la carta Dimensión atrapó a Shaoran. Puso el trozo en que salía la carta en su forma original  
  
TOMOYO - ¿Puede ser esta que lleva colgada del cuello?  
  
ERIOL - Si, esa es. Con esa piedra podemos hacerlos volver a todos aquí  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Lo único que se tiene que hacer es capturar la carta? ¿Así de fácil?  
  
TOMOYO - Shaoran pregunta si lo único que se tiene que hacer es capturar la carta  
  
ERIOL - Si, eso creo  
  
TOUYA - Pues así todo arreglado!!!  
  
NAKURU - Pero....  
  
TOMOYO - Nakuru, no pareces muy contenta  
  
NAKURU - Es que si volvemos no volveré a ver a mi Touya....  
  
TOUYA - Pero puedes bajarte de encima.... de momento somos inseparables  
  
TOMOYO - Ya me imagino la escena.... ojalá mi cámara pudiera grabar espíritus!!!  
  
TOUYA - ^.^U  
  
SHAORAN - Bueno creo que hoy a sido un día demasiado largo, yo me voy a descansar.  
  
TOMOYO - Espera Shaoran, te llevaré a tu cuarto  
  
SHAORAN - No te molestes, no podemos dormir en ninguna cama, pasaríamos a través de ella, no podríamos tumbarnos  
  
TOUYA - Creo que yo también me voy con el mocoso  
  
NAKURU - Tomoyo.....  
  
TOMOYO - Si, te dejo ver todas las películas que quieras  
  
NAKURU - Qué mona eres!!!!  
  
ERIOL - Daidouji, me marcho, mañana después de clases ven a mi casa con Sakura y también llévalos a ellos  
  
TOMOYO - De acuerdo, y otra cosa, puedes llamarme Tomoyo  
  
ERIOL - Sólo si tu me llamas Eriol  
  
TOMOYO - Ok, hasta mañana  
  
ERIOL - Buenas noches Daidouji... quiero decir Tomoyo  
  
TOMOYO - Buenas noches Eriol  
  
YA ESTÁ, EL TERCER CAPÍTULO TERMINADO!!!! ^_^  
  
TENGO PENSADA UNA COSA BASTANTE ESPECIAL, PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, AL MENOS YO NO LO HE VISTO EN DEMASIADOS FANFICS.... POR NO DECIR EN NINGUNO, O SEA QUE NO DEJEIS DE LEER PARA SABER QUE PUEDE SER ESO TAN ESPECIAL.  
  
Y RECORDAD: REVIEWS!!!! 


	4. Touya y Shaoran amigos

4. Touya y Shaoran ¿amigos?  
  
Shaoran intentó dormir esa noche, pero no pudo, así que se levantó y se fue a sentar en el tejado a ver las estrellas. Era una cosa que siempre hacia cuando estaba triste. Estaba muy absorto mirando al cielo, y no oyó como alguien también había subido al tejado.  
Era Touya. En estos últimos años, no había cambiado mucho, aún seguía tan guapo como siempre, con sus ojos negros, tan negros como su pelo, aun sentía debilidad haciendo enfadar a Sakura y evitando que ningún chico se le acercara.  
  
TOUYA - ¿Qué haces?  
SHAORAN - Kinomoto! No te oí venir... No podía dormir  
TOUYA - Yo tampoco, te importa que me quede aquí  
SHAORAN - No  
  
Otra vez se hizo el silencio  
  
SHAORAN- ¿Donde está Nakuru?  
TOUYA - Se quedó con Tomoyo viendo unos videos  
SHAORAN - Kinomoto....  
TOUYA - Dime  
SHAORAN - ¿Por qué siempre nos llevamos tan mal y nos peleamos?  
TOUYA - Creo que viene de ese día en que te vi con mi hermana intentando quitarle algo  
SHAORAN - Ese era mi primer día con ella...  
TOUYA - Vaya veo que no empezasteis con muy buen pie...  
SHAORAN - Fue culpa mía.... al principio yo sólo la veía como una niña inútil y incapacitada para atrapar las cartas,  
TOUYA - Que poco la conocías....  
SHAORAN - Si... y no dejé de culparme por haber sido tan grosero con ella en un principio  
TOUYA - ¿Cuándo fue que te empezó a gustar?  
SHAORAN - Es difícil de decir, cuando me di cuenta de ello ya hacía tiempo....  
TOUYA - ¿Te gustaba y no lo sabias?  
SHAORAN - No... creo que fue el día en que capturamos la carta Regreso... ella quedó atrapada en el pasado y el muñe.... Kero me dijo que podía salvarla con la carta del Tiempo, que entonces tenía yo, y cuando Kero se lo dijo me abrazó.... y ese abrazo era tan distinto a los que siempre me daba Meiling... ese no era agobiante ni me dejaba sin respiración... era delicado... era.... bueno estuvo fantástico.  
TOUYA - Te estás volviendo a poner rojo....  
SHAORAN - ^.^U  
TOUYA - Escucha... antes cuando Akizuki nos interrumpió te quería pedir perdón  
SHAORAN - ¿Perdón?  
TOUYA - Si, todo este tiempo he sido muy injusto contigo... no me di cuenta de que realmente quieres de verdad a Sakura. Te quiero decir que tienes mi aprobación  
SHAORAN - ¿No te meterás más conmigo?  
TOUYA - No, pero más te vale que por tu bien todo salga bien entre tu y mi hermana porqué sino, te las tendrás que ver conmigo....  
SHAORAN - Si..... claro  
  
Otro silencio, ahora la cuestión más difícil ya había sido arreglada  
  
SHAORAN - Pensándolo bien, tampoco es tan extraño que yo no me diera cuenta de que me gustara Sakura....  
TOUYA - ¿A que viene eso?  
SHAORAN - Es lo mismo que te pasa a ti...  
TOUYA - A mi no me gusta Akizuki!!!!  
SHAORAN - ¿Y como sabes que hablaba de ella? Yo no lo he dicho  
TOUYA - ..........  
SHAORAN - Vamos, tampoco es para ponerse así.... es guapa  
TOUYA - Pero está loca, es demasiado impulsiva....  
SHAORAN - ¿Sabes? Me recuerda mucho a mis hermanas, ellas también siempre hacen eso, pero no sólo con una persona, sino con todo el mundo. A veces me sacan de quicio, y aunque no lo quiera reconocer son lo que más quiero en este mundo.... a parte de Sakura  
TOUYA - Y ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?  
SHAORAN - Es lo mismo! Tu eres demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que estás loco por ella.... Quieres hacerte el duro, por eso siempre la llamas Akizuki, sabes que si empiezas a tomar confianzas con ella, acabarás aceptando que te gusta, como a mi me pasó con Sakura.  
TOUYA - Vaya no sé que decir... me parece que tienes razón  
SHAORAN - Claro que tengo razón, es opinión de experto  
TOUYA - Bueno, dejemos el tema, ya pensaré en eso, que hacemos ahora con el niñato ese  
SHAORAN - ¿Te refieres a Ryoga?  
TOUYA - Si, ese  
SHAORAN - No podemos hacer nada.... de todas formas Sakura ya le dijo que no  
TOUYA - Créeme, Sakura acabará saliendo con él, lo sé, la conozco demasiado  
SHAORAN - Pero somos espíritus, que podemos hacer  
TOUYA - Bueno, yo vi una película que se parecía en algo a eso que nos pasa, y el espíritu aprendía a poder tocar las cosas, sólo era cuestión de proyectar con la mente lo que querías que hiciera la materia  
SHAORAN - Me parece que me he perdido  
TOUYA - Nosotros con las manos no podemos tocar nada ni mover nada, pero con la mente, si que podemos.  
SHAORAN - Pero esto salía en una película, no podemos estar seguros de que en realidad pase lo mismo..  
TOUYA - Pero digo yo que podemos probarlo, ¿no?  
SHAORAN - Es verdad, de todas formas me parece que no voy a poder dormir  
  
Shaoran y Touya fueron a encontrar a Tomoyo.  
  
NAKURU - Ai Tomoyo! Que bonitos son estos videos! Ponme otro!  
SHAORAN - Tomoyo, ¿nos puedes hacer un favor?  
TOMOYO - Eres Shaoran ¿verdad?  
SHAORAN - Si, ¿nos puedes dejar algunas latas vacías?  
TOMOYO - ¿Latas vacías? ¿Para qué?  
SHAORAN - Touya tiene una teoría, pero hasta que sea seguro no te podemos decir nada.  
TOMOYO - Bueno, creo que en la cocina hay algunas  
  
Fueron a la cocina, donde Tomoyo cogió unas latas de un armario  
  
TOMOYO - Estas no están vacías del todo, ¿servirás?  
TOUYA - Si, fantástico, gracias. Vamos Shaoran  
SHAORAN - Nos vemos.... bueno, nos oímos Tomoyo  
NAKURU - Le ha dicho Shaoran ¿verdad?   
TOMOYO - Es la primera vez que le oigo llamarle por el nombre  
SHAORAN - Tomoyo  
TOMOYO - ¿Aun aquí?  
SHAORAN - ¿Puedes llevarnos las latas hasta algún sitio donde podamos estar solos?  
TOMOYO - Claro!!! ^.^  
  
Tomoyo condujo a los dos chicos hasta una habitación muy grande.  
  
TOMOYO - Esta era la habitación donde guardaba todos los trajes de Sakura, pero ahora ya tengo otra más grande  
TOUYA - Si, aquí estaremos bien  
TOMOYO - Yo os dejo  
TOUYA - Akizuki, bajete de encima y vete con ella....  
NAKURU - Pero ya hace mucho rato que no estamos juntos....  
TOMOYO - Nakuru, ven, tengo una película muy bonita que todavía no has visto  
NAKURU - Bien!  
TOUYA - U.U*  
SHAORAN - Vamos allá  
  
Intentó hacer mover la lata con dos dedos, pero pasaron a través de ella. Lo intentó de todas la formas posibles, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, era como si la lata no estuviera allí.   
Touya también lo probó, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo  
  
SHAORAN - Que rabia!   
  
Al decir eso, tan enfadado estaba que fue como a darle una patada a la lata, y para sorpresa de los dos, la lata salió disparada hacia el fondo de la sala.  
  
TOUYA - ¿CÓMO LO HAS HECHO? ¿CÓMO?  
SHAORAN - No se, estaba muy enfadado...  
TOUYA - Imaginaste que la lata iba al fondo de la sala ¿verdad?  
SHAORAN - Si, supongo que si  
TOUYA - Es lo que te dije! Proyectaste con la mente la trayectoria que querías que siguiera la lata. Vuélvelo a intentar  
  
Shaoran lo intentó de nuevo, y ahora lo consiguió, una y otra vez.  
  
TOUYA - Eres el mejor chaval!!!  
SHAORAN - Tampoco hay para tanto....  
TOUYA - Mañana le daremos una lección a ese niñato  
SHAORAN - ^.^U  
TOUYA - Vamos a decírselo a Nakuru y a Tomoyo  
SHAORAN - ¿Cómo has dicho?  
TOUYA - Que vamos a darles la noticia a Akizuki y a Tomoyo  
SHAORAN - No, has dicho Nakuru  
TOUYA - Qué dices! Yo nunca le llamo Nakuru  
SHAORAN - Has dicho Nakuru, no lo niegues  
TOUYA - Bueno, y si he dicho Nakuru que mas te da  
SHAORAN - Estás empezando a darte cuenta de que te gusta  
TOUYA - Vale más que te calles o te volveré a decir mocoso  
SHAORAN - Eso es típico, no aceptas la verdad  
TOUYA - Te lo advertí....  
SHAORAN - Vale, ya me callo, pero luego no digas que no te lo dije  
TOUYA - Anda camina y calla  
SHAORAN - Querrás decir flota y calla  
TOUYA - ¿Es obligatorio reírse?  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
NAKURU - Tomoyo! Eres una experta grabando vídeos!!! Todos te quedan fantásticos!!!  
TOMOYO - Eres muy amable  
SHAORAN - Chicas gran noticia!!!  
NAKURU - ¿Es buena la noticia?  
SHAORAN - Claro  
NAKURU - Ui explica, explica, me encantan las buena noticias  
SHAORAN - Puedo mover objetos!!!  
NAKURU - ¿CÓMO?  
SHAORAN - Observa   
  
Shaoran cogió un vaso con agua que Tomoyo tenia a su lado y los arrastró unos centímetros más allá  
  
TOMOYO - Esto es increíble!!! Parece que se mueve solo!!!  
NAKURU - Esto es fantástico, sois los más inteligentes del mundo  
SHAORAN - Nak...u...ru....  
TOUYA - Akizuki.... nos... estás....dejando....sin....respirar  
NAKURU - Ui! Lo siento! A veces me dejo llevar demasiado por el entusiasmo...  
TOUYA - Ni que lo digas.....  
TOMOYO - Y ¿No tenéis nada más que decirnos?  
SHAORAN - Ahora si que no te comprendo  
TOMOYO - Hace mucho rato que no os oímos deciros ni mocoso ni viejo gruñón  
TOUYA - Digamos que hemos echo las paces  
NAKURU - Qué monos!!!  
SHAORAN - Ya.... pero puedes dejarme en el suelo de nuevo  
NAKURU - Faltaría más!!!  
TOUYA - Pero a mi también Akizuki  
TOMOYO - Ahora os dejo, me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos  
SHAORAN - Buenas noches Tomoyo  
TOUYA - Hasta mañana  
NAKURU - Qué duermas bien  
TOMOYO - Si... mañana será un largo día........  
  
ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERSONALMENTE SHAORAN Y TOUYA ERAN MIS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS DE LA SERIE Y NO ME PARECÍA BIEN QUE SE ESTUVIERAN PELEANDO TODO EL DIA....  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.... LA REACCIÓN DE SAKURA CUANDO TOMOYO LE CUENTA LA VERDAD Y LO QUE LE LLEGA A HACER TOUYA A RYOGA CUANDO SE ENFADA.... Y BUENO LO QUE HACEN LOS TRES A TODO EL MUNDO!!! ^_^  
DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, LO QUE SEA, PERO REVIEWS!!! 


	5. Haciendo travesuras

5. Haciendo travesuras  
  
Touya fue el primero en despertarse ese día. En un principio esperó que todo lo que le había pasado sólo hubiera sido un sueño, y tan solo abrir los ojos miró a su alrededor esperando ver su habitación.... pero lo que vio fue la casa de Tomoyo, y a su lado también tumbados en el suelo estaban Shaoran y Nakuru.  
Fue hacía la ventana que aun tenía echadas las cortinas y intentó poner en practica lo que Shaoran le había enseñado la noche anterior sobre como mover las cosas, se concentró y consiguió abrir las cortinas. Un rayo de sol se escapó hacía el interior de la habitación, Shaoran se dio la vuelta y aun dormido murmuró algo como   
  
SHAORAN : Cinco minutos más y me levanto, mamá  
  
Touya esbozó una media sonrisa, se había dado cuenta de que el chaval no era malo, sólo era que no le había dado una oportunidad, tenia que ser especial si Sakura le había escogido. Luego paró la mirada sobre Nakuru que dormía placidamente. Se la veía tan distinta.... así dormida hasta podía llegar a pensar que se parecía a la chica de las alas de mariposa. "Es guapa" pensó el chico, tal vez Shaoran tuviera razón....  
En ese momento Shaoran se incorporó de golpe  
  
TOUYA - Buenos días  
SHAORAN - Buenos días Kinomoto  
TOUYA - Puedes llamarme Touya ahora ya  
NAKURU - TOUYA!!!!! Buenos días!!!!!  
TOUYA - Pero para dame los buenos días no hace falta que me tires al suelo  
NAKURU - Lo siento.... Buenos días Shaoran  
SHAORAN - Buenos días Nakuru  
  
En ese momento entró Tomoyo ya con el uniforme del instituto   
  
TOMOYO - Me pareció oír voces, ¿ya estáis despiertos?  
SHAORAN - Si, buenos días  
TOMOYO - Buenos días a todos, ¿vendréis hoy conmigo al instituto?  
TOUYA - Creo que si, al menos a la hora del recreo para controlar al niñato ese  
TOMOYO - ¿Niñato?  
SHAORAN - Se refiere a Ryoga  
TOMOYO - ¿Y que le ha hecho Ryoga a él?  
TOUYA - Ese niñato pretencioso pidió a Sakura si quería salir con él, y eso yo no lo permito!!!!  
TOMOYO - ^.^U  
NAKURU - Bueno! ¿Nos vamos?  
TOMOYO - Si  
  
Ese día hacía un tiempo maravilloso, el sol brillaba en el cielo y no había ni una sola nube, dejando ver un cielo azul celeste  
  
SHAORAN - A Sakura siempre le gustaron los días así, seguro que hoy está de más buen humor  
TOMOYO - Y espera que le diga que hay una posibilidad de que volváis, ya tengo ganas de volver a verla sonreír.  
SAKURA - Tomoyo!!!!  
TOMOYO - Buenos días Sakura, te veo mucho más contenta hoy  
SAKURA - Mira que hermoso día hace  
SHAORAN - Sabia que eso te pondría de buen humor....  
TOUYA - Es un alivio que no esté triste  
TOMOYO - Ya pensé que eso te alegraría, escucha, después en la hora del recreo tengo algo importante que decirte  
SAKURA - ¿Qué es?  
TOMOYO - Ya te lo diré después  
SAKURA - ¿Sabes? Hoy hubiera ido a comer a la playa con Shaoran... Quedamos en que el primer día que hiciera un día como hoy después de clases nos iríamos a la playa  
SHAORAN - Es verdad.... ya no lo recordaba....  
TOMOYO - No te pongas triste, podemos ir las dos!  
TOUYA - Claro! Y nosotros también podremos ir!   
TOMOYO - Claro!  
SAKURA - ¿Cómo dices?  
TOMOYO - Nada, nada ^.^U  
  
Llegaron al instituto, donde en la puerta estaba Ryoga  
  
RYOGA - Buenos días chicas  
TOUYA - Otra vez el pelmazo este....  
SAKURA - Buenos días Akitsume  
RYOGA - Puedes llamarme Ryoga  
TOUYA - Ni lo sueñes  
TOMOYO - Sakura nos vemos luego, mi primera clase va a empezar, en la hora del recreo nos encontramos en la fuente, ¿vale?  
TOUYA - Pero no la dejes sola con el niñato  
NAKURU - Pero si tiene que ir a clase no puede hacer nada...  
SAKURA - Vale Tomoyo, yo también voy a clase, espérame  
TOUYA - Ves, no quiere estar con él, esa es mi Sakura  
SAKURA - ¿Vienes Ryoga?  
TOUYA - Pero porqué le llama Ryoga....  
NAKURU - Tendrías que tomar ejemplo y empezar a llamarme Nakuru a mi también  
TOUYA - No seas pesada Akizuki  
RYOGA - Si.  
NAKURU - ¿Entramos o nos vamos a dar un paseo?  
TOUYA - Shaoran, te has quedado muy serio, no te pongas triste  
SHAORAN - Es que...  
NAKURU - He tenido una idea! Vamos a hacer travesuras  
SHAORAN - ¿Cómo?  
NAKURU - Observad  
  
Fue hacía un profesor que iba a entrar al instituto, iba cargado con un maletín y unos papeles en el brazo, Nakuru fue a delante de él, puso el pie delante suyo y el pobre profesor fue a parar de morros al suelo, se le esparcieron todos los papeles y la maleta le quedó boca abajo.  
Nakuru miró hacia donde estaban los dos chicos y levantó dos dedos en señal de victoria.  
Eso hizo sonreír a Shaoran, y Touya no se pudo aguantar soltar una pequeña carcajada  
  
NAKURU - Ahora vosotros  
  
Se pasaron la mañana así, y Shaoran se rió mucho, hasta por un momento dejó de pensar en Sakura  
Le escondían las cosas a la gente, tiraban del pelo a las chicas, cambiaban las cosas de lugar en las casas, ponían cubos de basura en medio de la calle obligando que los conductores tuvieran que bajarse del coche para quitarlos de en medio.  
A los tres ya le dolían los costados de tanto reírse.  
  
TOUYA - Volvamos al instituto, ya es la hora del recreo  
  
Llegaron a tiempo para ver como cuando Sakura se esperaba a que Tomoyo llegase, se le acercó Ryoga  
  
RYOGA - Hola Kinomoto  
SAKURA - Si yo te llamo Ryoga tu me puedes llamar Sakura  
TOUYA - Pero que está diciendo!!!! ¿Dónde se ha metido Tomoyo?  
RYOGA - De acuerdo, escucha, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?  
SAKURA - Voy a ir con Tomoyo a comer   
RYOGA - Bueno, que tal si le dices que iréis otro día y te vienes conmigo a la playa, hace muy buen día  
SAKURA - No lo sé.... es que ya quedamos  
RYOGA - Vamos te pasas el día con ella  
TOUYA - Pero es que no ves que ella no quiere...  
SAKURA - Ella es mi mejor amiga  
RYOGA - Por eso  
SHAORAN - Sakura.... dile que no.... por favor  
SAKURA - Es que creo que no estoy preparada para salir con un chico todavía  
RYOGA - Pero bien que salías ya con ese  
SAKURA - Si te refieres a Shaoran trátalo con más respeto   
RYOGA - Ok. Pues con Li  
SAKURA - Ya pero con él era diferente  
RYOGA - Venga....  
TOUYA - ¿Que se ha creído ese niñato? Voy a darle una lección  
NAKURU - Ese es mi Touya!!!  
  
Touya se dirigió a Ryoga y le pellizcó en un brazo, luego lo cogió de un brazo y flotando lo colgó de un árbol, tiró la rama hacia atrás y Ryoga salió despedido hacia la otra punta del patio  
  
SAKURA - ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? No noto que sea ninguna carta de Clow  
SHAORAN - Sakura... que bueno que no acabaras saliendo con Akitsume  
SAKURA - ¿Hay alguien ahí? Y si es........ un....... fantasma.....  
SHAORAN - No Sakura somos nosotros  
TOMOYO - Sakura! Siento el retraso, Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa?  
SAKURA - Estaba aquí Ryoga y de pronto se fue como flotando hacía ese árbol y luego salió disparado hacía allí  
TOMOYO - Vaya, creo que esta vez te pasaste un poco Touya  
TOUYA - Me estaba hartando mucho  
SAKURA - ¿Qué dices? ¿Has dicho el nombre de mi hermano?  
TOMOYO - Mira Sakura esto es lo que tenia que decirte, ayer estaba en mi casa viendo unos videos, y todo el día que estuve oyendo voces extrañas, eran las de tu hermano, Shaoran y Nakuru  
SAKURA - .........  
TOMOYO - Ellos son espíritus ahora, porque quedaron encerrados en la dimensión de los espíritus y gracias al poder de Nakuru pudieron volver, ahora están aquí, y Touya le hizo eso a Ryoga porqué no quería que salieras con él  
SAKURA - ................  
SHAORAN - Dile que me gustaría ir con ella hoy a la playa  
TOMOYO - Shaoran me ha dicho ahora que le gustaría mucho ir contigo hoy a la playa  
  
Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sakura  
  
SAKURA - ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Creí que éramos amigas...  
TOMOYO - Sakura! Te estoy diciendo la verdad  
SAKURA - Y ¿Por qué solo tu puedes oírlos?  
TOMOYO - Eso no lo sé  
SAKURA - Esto no tiene ninguna gracia, ¿te parece divertido?  
TOMOYO - Pero Sakura, no me lo invento, es la verdad  
SAKURA - Y por eso ni Kero ni Yue mencionaron esta posibilidad....  
TOMOYO - Y ¿por qué iba yo a inventarme una cosa así?  
SAKURA - No lo sé.... pero no me gusta nada lo que haces  
TOMOYO - Yo nunca haría nada para hacerte sentir triste, eres mi mejor amiga  
SAKURA - Tomoyo.... es que no puedo creerte....  
SHAORAN - Dile que yo y su hermano creemos que no es buena idea que salga con Akitsume  
TOMOYO - Shaoran me ha dicho que a él y a Touya no les parece buena idea que salgas con Ryoga  
SAKURA - Claro! Ahora lo veo claro! Haces todo esto porqué sientes celos de que Ryoga me invite a salir solo a mi!  
TOMOYO - No! No es eso!  
SAKURA - ¿Y por eso te inventaste todo eso? Sabes que aun estoy muy triste por la perdida de Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru y tu me haces esto....  
TOMOYO - Sakura, de verdad que no es eso que te piensas....  
SAKURA - Pues sabes que, ahora mismo le voy a decir a Ryoga que si quiero ir a la playa con él  
TOMOYO - Esto le romperá el corazón a Shaoran  
SAKURA - Ya basta!   
  
Y cuando dijo esto se fue, dejando a Tomoyo sola, llorando  
  
SHAORAN - Tomoyo no llores...  
TOMOYO - Lo siento mucho, perdonadme....  
NAKURU - No te tienes que disculpar por nada  
TOUYA - Creo que Sakura aun está un poco alterada, se comportó de forma muy rara  
SHAORAN - Pero no habría alguna manera de demostrarle...  
TOUYA - Iremos a esa cita con Ryoga, eso no quedará así, ¿Estás conmigo Shaoran?  
SHAORAN - Si  
NAKURU - Yo también quiero ir...  
TOUYA - De acuerdo, pero solo si prometes comportarte  
NAKURU - Lo prometo!!! ^.^  
SHAORAN - Tomoyo, tu ve a hablar con Eriol y explícale la situación  
TOUYA - Si, y llévalo a la playa  
TOMOYO - De acuerdo, pero no os paséis con Ryoga  
TOUYA - No, solo haremos que no olvide esta tarde al menos en 50 años  
TOMOYO - ^.^U  
  
  
TOUYA ES PELIGROSO CUANDO HABLA ASÍ.... ESPERO QUE NO SE PASE.... Y SAKURA, ¿ACABARÁ CREIENDO A TOMOYO? ¿O SE ENAMORARÁ DE RYOGA? Y LUEGO ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON SHAORAN? PARA SABERLO NO DEJEIS DE LEER EL CAPITULO QUE ESTÁ EN PROGRESO. ME GUSTARIA SABER SI OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO O NO, ASÍ K, POR FAVOR, REVIEWS!!!! 


	6. Una cita para recordar

6. Una cita para recordar  
  
Tomoyo se fue a casa de Eriol, para contarle el pequeño contratiempo que les había surgido, mientras que Touya, Nakuru y Shaoran se dirigían a la playa donde Sakura tenia su cita con Ryoga.  
  
SHAORAN - No puedo creer que Sakura haya quedado con Ryoga....  
TOUYA - Pero no te pongas triste!!!! Ahora le vamos a dar una lección!!!!!  
NAKURU - Esta vez.... ¿podré participar?  
TOUYA - Si no te pones pesada  
NAKURU - Ok! No molestaré  
SHAORAN - Allí están!!!!  
  
Unos metros más lejos había Sakura con Ryoga, este tenia un brazo encima de sus hombros.  
  
TOUYA - ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo el niñato ese? Y sin mi permiso!!!!  
NAKURU - Tranquilo, Touya, ¿me dejas ocuparme a mi de esto?  
TOUYA - Mientras no te lances encima de Sakura.....  
NAKURU - Observad.....  
  
Nakuru se acercó a la pareja y fue detrás de Sakura y le pellizcó suavemente el culo.  
  
SAKURA - Ryoga!!!!!  
RYOGA - ¿Qué?  
SAKURA - Pero ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?  
RYOGA - ¿De que narices estás hablando?  
SAKURA - Lo sabes muy bien!!!  
RYOGA - Me parece que ahora no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando...  
SAKURA - Ahora no me vengas con esas  
  
Sakura se había ido apartando cada vez más de Ryoga.  
  
TOUYA - Muy bien Akizuki!!!!!  
NAKURU - Gracias!!!!  
SHAORAN - Sakura se está enfadando!!!!  
SAKURA - Tomoyo me mintió por mi bien!!! Sabia que clase de chico eras!!!  
RYOGA - ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué dices? Sakura....  
SAKURA - Ahora no me digas que no me has tocado el culo, porqué aquí no hay nadie más!!!  
RYOGA - Pero que dices!!!!!   
SAKURA - Mira, ya no tengo 10 años para creerme según que cosas....  
RYOGA - Sakura, nunca haría nada parecido a una chica que me gustase de verdad, como es tu caso.... ya me pasó la edad de hacer estas cosas  
SAKURA - Pero entonces.....  
RYOGA - Olvídalo.... ¿quieres que demos un paseo con barca?  
SAKURA - Me gustaría.....  
RYOGA - Entonces, vamos para allá!  
SHAORAN - ¿Paseo en barca? Si pudiera cogería a ese imbecil por banda y le daba una de golpes.....  
TOUYA - Hazlo, venga!!!!!  
NAKURU - Demasiado tarde!!! Han cogido una barca!!! ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Estamos perdidos!!!!!!  
TOUYA - Akizuki......  
NAKURU - Llámame Nakuru..... ¿qué quieres?  
TOUYA - ¿Olvidaste que somos espíritus y que podemos flotar?  
NAKURU - Ui! Es verdad! Vamos!  
  
Los tres flotaron por encima del mar, hasta situarse al lado de la barca donde estaban Sakura y Ryoga.  
  
TOUYA - Ahora me toca a mi..... Sakura.... lo siento por ti.... pero puede que un baño te aclare las ideas  
SHAORAN - Un momento!!! ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
Touya desapareció bajo la barca, que un momento después ya estaba volcada y con sus dos pasajeros en el agua....  
  
SAKURA - Pero ¿Qué has hecho ahora?  
RYOGA - La barca volcó sola.....  
SAKURA - Si claro.... y los muñecos de peluche hablan....  
  
Sakura enseguida pensó en Kero y se arrepintió de lo dicho..  
  
SAKURA - Bueno..... Y los peces vuelan....  
  
Entonces recordó la ocasión en que su amiga Naoko hizo servir la carta Crear y como todos lo animales tenían alas y podían volar....  
  
SAKURA - Bueno.... Esto es imposible!!!!!  
  
Entonces, Shaoran que se estaba guardando su rabia de ver a Sakura con Ryoga desde hacia demasiado rato cogió a este por debajo de los brazos y lo llevó hasta la arena. Allí, empezó a darle golpes, estaba muy furioso, hasta que se calmó no paró, y claro, cuando todo terminó, Ryoga huyó muy asustado  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Creéis que habrá tenido suficiente?  
TOUYA - En todo caso, creo que esta cita no la olvidará fácilmente....  
NAKURU - A ver cuando nosotros tenemos una cita, Touya  
TOUYA - ^.^ U  
SHAORAN - Sakura.... siento haberte estropeado la cita....  
TOUYA - Akizuki....  
NAKURU - ¿Qué?  
TOUYA - Anda, vamos a dar un paseo  
NAKURU - Touya!!!! Si!!!!!! Creí que no me lo pedirías nunca!!!!  
TOUYA - ¿No ves que Shaoran necesita estar solo?  
NAKURU - Claro, claro! Vamos!  
  
Touya y Nakuru se fueron a dar un paseo, mientras que Shaoran se sentó al lado de Sakura en la arena.... Ella se había quedado muy pensativa.... Había visto todo lo que había pasado y intentaba encontrar alguna explicación...  
  
SAKURA - No he notado ninguna carta Clow....  
TOMOYO - Sakura!!!!  
SAKURA - Tomoyo! Eriol! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
TOMOYO - ¿Y Ryoga?  
SAKURA - Se ha ido.....  
ERIOL - Sakura.... lo que te contó Tomoyo antes....  
SAKURA - Sé porqué lo hiciste Tomoyo.... Ya vi que clase de chico es Ryoga..... Pero podrías haber buscado otra cosa para hacerme cambiar de opinión....  
TOMOYO - Pero Sakura.... no lo hice por eso!!!!  
ERIOL - Tomoyo te dijo la verdad, Sakura....  
SAKURA - Pero entonces....  
TOMOYO - ¿Verdad que han pasado cosas muy extrañas durante tu cita?  
SAKURA - Si... ¿pero como.....?  
TOMOYO - Tu hermano, Shaoran y Nakuru te siguieron....  
SAKURA - Shaoran.... Eriol, ¿puedo creerlo?  
ERIOL - Si, Sakura, es la verdad  
SAKURA - Entonces.... ¿ahora están aquí?  
TOMOYO - Déjame ver.... ¿Chicos?  
SHAORAN - Estoy aquí, Tomoyo....  
TOMOYO - ¿Tu solo?  
SAKURA - ¿Quién?  
TOMOYO - Es Shaoran  
SAKURA - Shaoran.... ¿dónde está?  
SHAORAN - Sentado a tu lado, Sakura....  
TOMOYO - Dice que está sentado a tu lado.....  
  
Sakura miró hacia el espacio vacío para la vista humana, que había a su lado.... Algunas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.... Shaoran alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, Sakura, en seguida puso su mano donde había estado la de Shaoran  
  
SAKURA - ¿Qué ha sido esto?  
SHAORAN - Dile que le he acariciado la mejilla  
TOMOYO - Shaoran me ha dicho que te ha acariciado la mejilla  
  
Sakura se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo, mientras se marchaba gritó  
  
SAKURA - Lo siento.... esto es demasiado para mi!!!  
SHAORAN - SAKURA!!!!!  
TOMOYO - Sakura, no te vayas!!!!  
ERIOL - Déjala, ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para ella.... necesita asimilar todo lo que ha sabido hoy  
TOMOYO - Por cierto, ¿están Touya y Nakuru ahí? Es que no les he oído ni una vez  
SHAORAN - Creo que se fueron a pasear o algo.... Hay quien tiene suerte y puede hablar y tocar a la chica a la que quiere....  
TOMOYO - Ei! ¿Con eso quieres decir que a Touya le gusta Nakuru?  
SHAORAN - Seguro no lo sé, pero personalmente creo que si....  
TOMOYO - Ohhhhhhh!!!!!  
SHAORAN - ¿Qué te ocurre?  
TOMOYO - Me encantaría poder grabar su paseo romántico.....  
SHAORAN - ^.^U  
ERIOL - Bueno aquí o habláis bien o yo no me entero de nada!!!!! ¿Qué pasa con Touya y Nakuru?  
TOMOYO - Que se gustan  
ERIOL - Ya sabia que a Nakuru le gustaba Touya!!!  
TOMOYO - Ya, pero ahora Shaoran cree que a Touya también le gusta Nakuru  
SHAORAN - Pero no lo quiere admitir y por eso la llama Akizuki  
TOMOYO - Y la llama Akizuki porqué no quiere admitir que está enamorado de ella...  
ERIOL - Ahhhh!!!!  
TOMOYO - ¿Tu crees que cuando vuelvan a esta dimensión me dejarán que los grabe cogidos de la mano?  
ERIOL - Nakuru seguro que si, pero Touya....  
TOMOYO - Si, es un poco especial ¿verdad?  
SHAORAN - ¿Podemos dejar ya este tema? ¿Qué hacemos con Sakura?  
TOMOYO - Shaoran pregunta que haremos ahora con Sakura  
ERIOL - Debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural..... Al menos hasta la luna llena  
TOMOYO - ¿Luna llena?  
ERIOL - Si ellos pasan una noche de luna llena siendo espíritus ya no habrá manera de arreglarlo....  
TOMOYO - Pero esta noche es luna llena!!!!  
SHAORAN - ¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ERIOL - Es verdad, hay que encontrar a Sakura y contarle la situación  
SHAORAN - ¿Dónde están Romeo y Julieta?  
TOMOYO - Tu busca a Touya y Nakuru, Shaoran. Eriol, tu ve a buscar a Sakura y convéncela, también informa a Kero y que él se lo diga a Yue  
ERIOL - ¿Y tu que harás, Tomoyo?  
TOMOYO - Para una ocasión tan especial como hoy, Sakura necesita un vestido muy especial! Me tengo que poner enseguida a confeccionarlo!  
ERIOL - ^.^U  
SHAORAN - ^.^U  
TOMOYO - Me voy!!! Nos vemos luego, que también lo tengo que grabar!!!!!  
ERIOL - Shaoran, reúnete con nosotros en casa de Sakura cuando les encuentres.  
SHAORAN - Siempre me toca a mi la peor parte!   
  
  
BUENO, PUEDE QUE ESTOS TRES SE HAYAN PASADO UN POQUITO HOY, PERO CREO YO QUE ALGUIEN TENIA QUE ACLARAR LAS IDEAS A SAKURA... Y AHORA, ¿LOGRARÁN ATRAPAR LA CARTA A TIEMPO PARA QUE SE PUEDAN SALVAR? ¿PODRÁ SHAORAN ENCONTRAR A TOUYA Y NAKURU A TIEMPO? Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, Y EN LO QUE ME CENTRARÉ EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO ¿QUÉ ESTARÁN HACIENDO NAKURU Y TOUYA? JEJEJE....  
Y YA SABEN... REVIEWS Y SERÉ LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!!! 


	7. Touya y Nakuru

7. Touya y Nakuru  
  
Touya y Nakuru caminaban en silencio por la playa, el joven Kinomoto estaba sorprendido de que Nakuru no dijera nada.  
  
TOUYA - No dices nada, esto es muy extraño en ti  
NAKURU - No quiero estropear este bonito momento  
TOUYA - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
NAKURU - Sé que si empiezo a hablar me descontrolaré como siempre, tu te enfadarás.....  
TOUYA - Akizuki....  
NAKURU - Ves lo que te decía.... Ni siquiera, con el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos me llamas por mi nombre  
TOUYA - Esto es porqué.... bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé ni yo....  
NAKURU - Bueno, da igual, mejor será que dejemos el tema...  
  
Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio mientras el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecer  
  
NAKURU - ¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato?  
TOUYA - Bueno  
  
Se sentaron en la arena, ninguno de los dos decía nada, aparentemente los dos miraban el horizonte, pero vamos a ver que es lo que estaban pensando  
  
TOUYA - "Me siento bien en su compañía.... Está muy distinta que siempre..."  
  
Touya miró de reojo a Nakuru, su pelo volaba suelto a causa de la brisa del mar, y tenia los ojos cerrados.  
  
TOUYA - "Parece un ángel..."  
NAKURU - "Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo esto es sólo un sueño... Eso es una cosa que no quiero saber...."  
TOUYA - Mira, te lo estás perdiendo  
  
Nakuru abrió los ojos, y vio lo que Touya le estaba enseñando, una puesta de sol.... para ella la mejor puesta de sol que había visto nunca..... El sol se juntaba con el mar, el cielo estaba de color rosado y el agua reflejaba los tonos anaranjados, amarillos y rojos...  
  
TOUYA - Es bonito ¿verdad?  
NAKURU - Si....  
  
Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Nakuru  
  
TOUYA - ¿Qué te ocurre?  
NAKURU - Nada...  
TOUYA - Entonces ¿Porqué lloras? ¿Qué te hace sentir triste?  
NAKURU - No estoy triste... son lágrimas de felicidad... este es el momento más bonito que he vivido hasta ahora....  
TOUYA - Nakuru....  
NAKURU - ¿Me has dicho Nakuru?  
TOUYA - Puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?  
NAKURU - Pues claro!!!!!  
TOUYA - Ves, así me gusta.... Debes sonreír  
NAKURU - Touya.....  
  
Nakuru no lo aguantó más, se lanzó a abrazar a Touya, pero esta vez fue diferente, Touya también le pasó los brazos por la espalada, al cabo de un rato, se separaron  
  
NAKURU - Perdón  
TOUYA - ¿Por qué?  
NAKURU - Por todas las veces que te he hecho enfadar.... que me he lanzado encima de ti.... y por todas las veces que te he molestado cuando estabas con Yukito o con Sakura  
TOUYA - No debes disculparte, soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo, por haber sido siempre tan injusto contigo....  
NAKURU - Así ya está todo aclarado....  
  
Ahora volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirando como el cielo se oscurecía  
  
NAKURU - Touya....  
TOUYA - ¿Qué?  
NAKURU - Si alguna vez podemos volver a nuestra vida normal....  
TOUYA - Claro que podremos volver  
NAKURU - Bueno... que.... prométeme que no volverás a ser como siempre conmigo  
TOUYA - No te preocupes... y si volvemos, ¿querrás venir alguna vez conmigo al cine o a tomar algo?  
NAKURU - Me gustaría muchísimo  
TOUYA - Pues te tomo la palabra  
NAKURU - ¿Quieres que te cuente una cosa?  
TOUYA - Bueno  
NAKURU - Cuando llegué aquí, no tenia ni idea de cómo eran los humanos, bueno, conocía a Eriol, pero quiero decir a los más mayores que él, tu fuiste el primero que vi  
TOUYA - ¿Y por eso te tiraste encima mío en cuanto me viste? ¿Por ser el primero?  
NAKURU - No, noté que tu eras especial, que no eras como los demás, y no sólo por tus poderes.... sino por tu aspecto... me pareciste misterioso, muy atractivo.... Y luego empecé a chillarte, a lanzarme encima de ti y todo eso, para poder llamar tu atención  
TOUYA - ¿Y por eso siempre que estaba con Yukito nos interrumpías?  
NAKURU - No, eso eran ordenes de Eriol  
TOUYA - Me alegro  
NAKURU - ¿De que?  
TOUYA - De que te fijaras en mi....  
NAKURU - ¿No crees que deberíamos volver?  
TOUYA - Puede que si....  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento para irse  
  
TOUYA - O podríamos esperar un poco más....  
NAKURU - Si.... ahora se está bien aquí  
TOUYA - ¿Crees que habrán podido convencer a Sakura?  
NAKURU - Hombre.... si ha llegado Tomoyo....  
TOUYA - Y si Sakura no atrapa la carta ¿Qué nos pasará a nosotros?  
NAKURU - Supongo que nos tendremos que quedar así para siempre....  
TOUYA - Vaya...  
  
En ese momento, Shaoran les encontró  
  
SHAORAN - Por fin os encuentro!!!!  
TOUYA - ¿Qué pasa?  
SHAORAN - Que si pasamos una noche de luna llena siendo espíritus no podremos volver a nuestra dimensión nunca más  
NAKURU - ¿Y cual es el problema?  
SHAORAN - Hoy es luna llena  
TOUYA - ¿Qué?!!!!!!  
NAKURU - Tenemos que atrapar la carta esta noche!!!!  
TOUYA - ¿Habéis podido convencer a Sakura?  
SHAORAN - Precisamente este es el peor contratiempo que tenemos  
NAKURU - ¿No se lo ha creído?  
SHAORAN - Le faltó poco.... pero no  
TOUYA - ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?  
SHAORAN - Eriol ha ido a hablar con Sakura, Kero y Yue, nosotros debemos ir para allí ahora mismo  
TOUYA - Pues vamos!!!!   
NAKURU - Si  
  
Nakuru se fue corriendo por delante, y Shaoran se quedó atrás con Touya  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Qué?  
TOUYA - Que ¿de que?  
SHAORAN - Que como ha ido....  
TOUYA - No te comprendo  
SHAORAN - ¿Te le has declarado?  
TOUYA - No!!!!!!  
SHAORAN - Era la ocasión perfecta, ¿por qué no?  
TOUYA - No estaba preparado, y aun no tengo claro de si la quiero de verdad  
SHAORAN - ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?  
TOUYA - No sé..... Pero la invité a salir, bueno si logramos regresar alguna vez...  
SHAORAN - Supongo que aceptó ¿verdad?  
TOUYA - Si.  
NAKURU - VAMOS!!! ¿POR QUÉ VAIS ASÍ DE LENTOS?  
TOUYA - Vale más que nos apresuremos.... YA VAMOS!!!!  
  
  
En 15 minutos llegaron a casa de Sakura, donde estaban ella, Eriol, Kero y Yue  
  
SHAORAN - Vaya... Ahora no podemos comunicarnos con ellos.  
NAKURU - ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?  
SHAORAN - Aun no habrá terminado el vestido para Sakura  
TOUYA - Pues casi son las 9.... no nos queda mucho tiempo  
  
SAKURA - De acuerdo, lo intentaré.... capturaré la carta Dimensión  
ERIOL - Pero no disponemos de demasiado tiempo....  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Tomoyo con un vestido en una mano y la cámara en la otra  
  
TOMOYO - Perdonad el retraso, ya estoy aquí  
SHAORAN - Ya era hora!!!! No les hemos podido decir que ya estábamos aquí  
TOMOYO - Lo siento, ellos ya están aquí  
SAKURA - ¿Ellos?  
TOMOYO - Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru  
SAKURA - Shaoran.... siento no haber creído antes todo lo que me contaron, ¿me podrás perdonar?  
SHAORAN - Claro...  
TOMOYO - Ha dicho que si....  
SAKURA - Tengo ganas de poder hablar contigo directamente, hay algo que te debo decir, pero en persona, o sea que ten por seguro que voy a atrapar la carta,  
SHAORAN - De eso estoy seguro  
TOMOYO - Dice que de esto está seguro  
SAKURA - Touya.... siento la manera que me porté con Ryoga.... no lo volveré a hacer, pero tienes que comprender que me guste un chico y que quiera estar con él  
TOUYA - Eso ya lo he comprendido, pero este chico no era Ryoga  
TOMOYO - Dice que lo comprende, pero que hizo eso porqué sabia que ese chico que te gusta no es Ryoga  
SAKURA - Y Nakuru.... espero que no hayas echo ninguna locura de las tuyas  
NAKURU - Ya sabes que es inevitable!!!! Yo soy así!!!  
TOMOYO - Ella es así, no lo ha podido evitar  
SAKURA - Ui! Pobre Touya.....  
TOMOYO - No creo que le haya molestado mucho....  
SAKURA - ¿Cómo?  
TOMOYO - Nada, solo hablaba por mi misma ^.^  
SAKURA - O.O ?  
YUE - Vamos allá, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo  
TOMOYO - Un momento!!! Sakura, te he traído el traje, anda póntelo  
SAKURA - ^.^U  
  
Esta vez el traje era de color dorado, tenia unos pantalones muy cortos, con unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla, el cuerpo era corto, le dejaba al descubierto un trozo de barriga, los guantes eran cortos, solo le llegaban a medio brazo, Tomoyo no olvidó añadir unos lazos del mismo color para recogerle el pelo, y todo se completaba con una capa de color negro, que le caía elegantemente. Por todo el vestido había dibujos de color negro. El cuerpo era sin mangas, y con cuello alto.  
  
TOUYA - Está muy bonita, ¿verdad?  
SHAORAN - Preciosa  
SAKURA - Vamos a dar una lección a esa carta!!!!  
KERO - Vamos allá!!!!  
  
  
BUENO, EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, LA BATALLA CONTRA LA CARTA, Y SE SABRÁ SI LA ATRAPAN A TIEMPO PARA QUE NUESTROS TRES ESPÍRITUS SE PUEDAN SALVAR.  
NO OS LO PERDAIS!!!!! NO ESTÁ NADA GARANTIZADO!!!! 


	8. La lucha

8. La lucha  
  
SAKURA - ¿Cómo sabremos como ir a donde está la carta?  
KERO - Debes concentrarte para percibir sus poderes  
  
Sakura cerró los ojos, se concentró, pero no logró notar ninguna energía  
  
SAKURA - Kero, no percibo nada...  
YUE - Si la carta está inactiva, no desprende energía....  
KERO - Es verdad....  
SAKURA - Pero la tenemos que capturar esta noche...  
ERIOL - Sakura... si la carta percibe mucho poder de un lugar determinado, puede que salga a absorberlo  
SAKURA - ¿Porqué lo iba a absorber?  
YUE - Esta carta utiliza la energía de la gente que atrapa para hacerse más poderosa  
SAKURA - ¿Quieres decir que ahora será más poderosa que la última vez que luché con ella?  
KERO - Claro, ahora tiene la energía del mocoso, de tu hermano y de Nakuru  
SHAORAN - ¿A quién cree que llama mocoso el muñeco ese?  
TOUYA - Vaya, creo que de todos modos no dejarás de oír que te llamen mocoso, ¿verdad?  
SAKURA - Ya sé lo que haré  
  
Sakura transformó la llave en vara, y sacó una de las cartas  
  
SAKURA - Traspásame todo tu poder carta Poder!!!  
ERIOL - Bien echo Sakura! Tu energía aumentó mucho  
  
En un momento, una gran onda de viento llegó al parque del Pingüino donde se encontraban todos.  
  
KERO - Sakura! Es la carta!  
  
Cuando todo el viento pasó, apareció la carta en su forma original, la de la chica.  
  
SAKURA - Tu encerraste a unas personas muy importantes para mi en otra dimensión, no pienso permitir que sigas estando libre  
  
La carta empezó a tirar rayos contra Sakura  
  
SAKURA - Esta vez, no. Espejo! Refleja estos rayos!  
  
Los rayos que lanzaba la carta rebotaron en el espejo y volvieron a ella, golpeándola. Cayó al suelo, pero enseguida se levantó  
  
YUE - No la ha debilitado lo suficiente, inténtalo otra vez  
SAKURA - De acuerdo, a ver como resiste esto. Fuego! Utiliza todo tu poder para vencer a esta carta!  
  
Unas llamaradas se precipitaron hacía la carta, pero solo le ennegrecieron un poco la ropa.  
  
KERO - Sakura! Ahora se está debilitando, prueba ahora con la carta Agua  
SAKURA - Agua! Ayúdame a vencer a la carta!  
  
La carta Agua golpeó a la chica, pero aún se aguantó de pie, pero ahora si que se la veía realmente muy cansada  
  
ERIOL - Sakura, ahora es el momento de rematarla!  
SAKURA - Estoy..... muy cansada....  
YUE - Debes hacer un esfuerzo  
TOMOYO - Piensa en Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru  
SAKURA - Si..... Viento! Crea una cadena y atrapa a la carta!  
  
El viento rodeó la carta, que estaba ya muy cansada para poder liberarse... pero parecía increíble, pudo sacar un brazo  
  
SAKURA - No te lo voy a permitir! Sombra! Ayuda a Viento para atraparla!  
  
Ahora si que ya no se podía escapar de ninguna de las formas. Sakura se acercó a la carta  
  
SAKURA - Vuelve a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Clow!  
  
La carta cayó en sus manos  
  
SHAORAN - Si! Lo hizo! Ahora podremos volver!  
TOUYA - Sakura es la mejor!  
SAKURA - Ahora haré volver a mi hermano y a los demás....  
ERIOL - Sakura....  
SAKURA - ¿Qué?  
ERIOL - No te molestes, ¿has visto que hora es?  
SAKURA - No...  
ERIOL - Pasan de las 12...  
SAKURA - Así.... ¿ya no se puede hacer nada? ¿No podrán volver?  
SHAORAN - Menuda mierda! Nos tendremos que quedar toda la vida como estúpidos espíritus  
ERIOL - Aún así.... creo que puede haber una pequeña esperanza....  
SAKURA - ¿Cuál?  
ERIOL - Pueden pasar a la dimensión de los sueños, si consiguen salir de ella, podrán volver a la de los espíritus, y luego tu los podrás hacer volver aquí  
SAKURA - ¿Y eso de la dimensión de los sueños?  
ERIOL - No te puedo contar más, no sé lo que se encontrarán ahí, solo se que es la única que tiene salida  
SHAORAN - Tomoyo! Diles que tenemos que hacer para ir a esa dimensión!  
TOMOYO - Shaoran pregunta que tienen que hacer para llegar a la dimensión de los sueños  
ERIOL - Nakuru les puede llevar allí con sus poderes  
NAKURU - Eso está echo, ¿vamos allá?  
TOMOYO - ¿Pueden irse ya?  
ERIOL - Sólo me queda advertirlos que esa dimensión no es tan inocente como su nombre la hace parecer, todos los muertos intentan volver por medio de este camino y nadie nunca lo ha conseguido  
SHAORAN - Si este es el único modo de que haya una posibilidad de volver lo voy a intentar  
TOUYA - Bien dicho! Yo también pienso igual!  
NAKURU - No querréis iros sin mi ¿verdad?  
TOMOYO - Los tres parecen decididos a querer intentarlo  
SAKURA - Touya, Nakuru, Shaoran, id con mucho cuidado.... os quiero volver a ver  
ERIOL - Sakura, ¿te gustaría poder hablar con uno de ellos?  
SAKURA - ¿Es eso posible?  
ERIOL - Puedo coger un poco de ese don de Tomoyo y pasártelo, pero sólo podrás hablar con uno.  
SAKURA - De acuerdo...  
TOUYA - Debes ser tu Shaoran  
SHAORAN - Pero tu debes querer hablar con ella...  
TOUYA - Créeme, habla tu.... yo ya hablaré luego con ella, cuando hayamos regresado  
SHAORAN - Está bien  
TOMOYO - Touya deja que sea Shaoran el que hable contigo.  
ERIOL - Puedes hablar  
SHAORAN - ¿Sakura?  
SAKURA - Shaoran!!! Te puedo oír!!! ¿Cómo estás?  
SHAORAN - Ahora muy bien.... lo has hecho muy bien lo de atrapar la carta...  
  
Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, todos se fueron dejándolos solos.  
  
SAKURA - Gracias... pero no sirvió de mucho...  
SHAORAN - No es tu culpa...  
SAKURA - Shaoran.... quiero pedirte perdón por haber salido con Ryoga... lo siento!  
SHAORAN - No tienes que disculparte, yo si lo tengo que hacer, por haberte estropeado la cita  
SAKURA - ¿Fuiste tu el que lo hizo todo?  
SHAORAN - No, Nakuru te pellizcó el culo, y Touya volcó la barca, yo le di la de golpes  
SAKURA - Me alegro de que me estropearas la cita... me di cuenta de que realmente no quería estar con Ryoga  
SHAORAN - Y yo ..... alegro..... gustase.... Ryoga  
SAKURA - Shaoran, te estoy oyendo mal  
SHAORAN - Puede.... poder.... Tomoyo.... gastando  
SAKURA - Una última cosa pues, prométeme que no te quedarás atrapado en esa dimensión de los sueños, prométeme que volverás.  
  
Sakura escuchó, pero la voz de Shaoran ya no le llegó. Pero cuando ya se iba a levantar, vio como un trozo de rama se levantaba solo del suelo, y que escribía algo en la arena del parque, cuando el palo cayó de nuevo en el suelo, pudo ver como, con la inconfundible letra de Shaoran (al menos para ella) estaba escrito "TE LO PROMETO"  
  
SAKURA - Así estoy segura de que volverás, siempre cumples lo que prometes...  
  
Sakura salió del parque a reunirse con los demás.  
  
ERIOL - Chicos, si conseguís volver a esta dimensión de nuevo como espíritus, id a buscar a Tomoyo y se lo decís  
TOUYA - Seguro que volveremos, o sea, que Tomoyo estate esperándonos  
TOMOYO - Así lo haré, buena suerte a los tres  
ERIOL - También tenéis toda mi suerte  
SAKURA - Por favor, volved los tres....  
KERO - Bueno mocoso, más te vale salirte de esta, sino si que la tomaré de verdad contigo  
YUE - Id con cuidado...  
SHAORAN - Gracias a todos, nos vamos!  
TOUYA - Ya puedes, Nakuru  
  
Nakuru se transformó en Ruby Moon  
  
RUBY MOON - Poderes de la luna, servidme en otra ocasión y llevadnos a los tres a la dimensión de los sueños.  
  
Un momento después, Tomoyo ya solo podía oír el viento que soplaba entre los árboles  
  
TOMOYO - Ya no están aquí....  
SAKURA - Espero que no les pase nada  
ERIOL - Ahora sólo podemos esperar.  
KERO - Y mientras esperamos podemos comernos todos un flan, ¿verdad?  
SAKURA - Kero!   
KERO - ¿Qué? Yo tengo que alimentarme...  
SAKURA - Lo que eres es un glotón!  
KERO - ¿Cómo?  
SAKURA - Pues eso, un glotón!   
TOMOYO - ^.^  
ERIOL - ^.^U  
YUE - U.U*   
  
  
YA DIJE QUE NO GARANTIZABA NADA PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO!!!! PERO BUENO, PUSE ESTA ESCENA S+S PQ EN TODA LA HISTÓRIA NO HABÍA PUESTO YO NINGUNA !!! YA IBA SIENDO HORA.....  
BIEN, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CONOCEREIS LA DIMENSIÓN DE LOS SUEÑOS Y SI LOS TRES LOGRAN SUPERARLA.... TAMPOCO ESTÁ NADA ASEGURADO!!! 


	9. La dimensión de los sueños

9. En la dimensión de los sueños  
  
  
  
Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru se encontraron en un sitio muy extraño, era una sala, con el suelo a cuadros blancos y negros y las paredes de color amarillo llenas de relojes. De pronto se oyó una voz profunda, que parecía venir de todas partes.  
  
VOZ – Bienvenidos a la dimensión de los sueños, supongo que estáis aquí para intentar probar suerte en la zona de los sueños, ¿me equivoco?  
  
TOUYA – No te equivocas, ¿que hay que hacer para salir?  
  
VOZ - ¿A que viene tanta prisa? Si acabáis de llegar  
  
SHAORAN – Queremos volver a nuestra dimensión lo más pronto posible  
  
VOZ – ¿Ya sabéis que aunque superéis esta dimensión, que nadie lo ha hecho nunca, sólo podréis volver como espíritus?  
  
NAKURU – Lo sabemos, y ahora ¿seria tan amable de decirnos por donde tenemos que salir?  
  
VOZ – Yo os lo diría encantado preciosa, pero hay un pequeño problema, sólo se lo puedo decir a aquellos que superen la zona de los sueños  
  
TOUYA - ¿Cómo se va allí?  
  
VOZ – ¿Estáis decididos a ir? Tened en cuenta que si no conseguís superarla no podréis volver jamás a ninguna de las dimensiones existentes y os quedareis para siempre encerrados en el mundo de los sueños  
  
SHAORAN – Bueno, ahora ya lo sabemos, pero aun así queremos intentarlo  
  
TOUYA – Pero ¿y si alguno de nosotros no lo supera y los otros si?  
  
VOZ – El que no supere la zona de los sueños quedará atrapado y sólo podrá ser salvado por alguien que quiera a esa persona de todo corazón.  
  
NAKURU – Basta de charlas! Vamos allá!  
  
VOZ – Este es un camino que debéis hacer por separado, entrad uno en cada puerta  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Qué puertas?  
  
Al instante delante de ellos aparecieron tres puertas, cada una con un cartel que ponía respectivamente  
  
TOUYA SHAORAN NAKURU  
  
KINOMOTO LI AKIZUKI  
  
  
  
TOUYA – Ei! ¿Como sabia nuestros nombres?  
  
VOZ – Yo lo sé todo, puedo leer el subconsciente de las personas  
  
NAKURU – Bueno chicos, id con mucho cuidado  
  
TOUYA – Lo mismo digo  
  
SHAORAN – Si, os quiero ver a los dos aquí  
  
Cada uno entró por su puerta......  
  
(Ahora, se verá por separado lo que pasa dentro de la zona de los sueños......)  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
1 TOUYA  
  
Touya se encontró en un pasillo del que no se veía el fin, empezó a andar por él, todo era igual, no había nada que indicase que pronto se acabaría. Unas aburridas paredes blancas sin nada en ellas y un suelo color lila.  
  
Touya perdió la cuenta del rato que estuvo caminando por ahí, pero habría jurado que fueron más de dos horas, o sea que fue perdiendo la paciencia  
  
TOUYA – No encuentro la dificultad en eso, pero si que es terriblemente aburrido  
  
De pronto, Nakuru apareció delante suyo  
  
TOUYA – Nakuru!!! Creí que teníamos que ir aquí por separado  
  
NAKURU – Ya, pero yo me aburría... y decidí divertirme  
  
TOUYA –Ya sé que quieres decir, este pasillo es mortalmente aburrido  
  
NAKURU – Pues puedes entrar conmigo aquí!  
  
TOUYA - ¿Dónde?  
  
Detrás de Nakuru apareció una puerta, ella la abrió, y Touya pudo ver un gran parque de atracciones.  
  
NAKURU - ¿Te vienes? Podemos ir a divertirnos tu y yo... solos....  
  
TOUYA – "¿Habrá alguna trampa en esto?"  
  
NAKURU – No hay trampa, ¿es que no me reconoces?  
  
TOUYA - ¿Cómo sabias lo que estaba pensando?  
  
NAKURU – Tengo poderes.... No lo olvides  
  
TOUYA – Creo que voy a seguir, no creo que seas Nakuru de verdad, o sea que voy a buscar la salida.... Adiós, seas quien seas  
  
NAKURU – Tienes un gran poder, no lo dejes perder  
  
TOUYA – No lo haré  
  
Touya dejó atrás a esa chica, mientras pensaba que aquí nadie podía ser real... estaban en otra dimensión, y además, esa chica que estaba allí no tenia nada de poder, y Nakuru si...  
  
De pronto llegó a una especie de cabina toda echa de cristal, y la voz del principio se oyó.  
  
VOZ – Felicidades joven Kinomoto, eres el primero que llega aquí, ahora solo falta esperar a tus amigos.  
  
Touya vio que a su lado, había dos cabinas de cristal más, preparadas para cuando Shaoran y Nakuru llegasen, por lo que Touya se sentó a esperar....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
2 SHAORAN  
  
Cuando Shaoran cruzó su puerta se encontró que estaba en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda.  
  
SHAORAN – "¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?"  
  
De pronto, Sakura vino corriendo  
  
SAKURA – Shaoran!!!!  
  
SHAORAN – Sakura! ¿De verdad eres tu?  
  
SAKURA – No quiero que te marches a Hong Kong....  
  
SHAORAN - ¿Cómo?  
  
SAKURA – Tomoyo me ha dicho que te vas, y que no volverás ya más......  
  
Shaoran se dio cuenta, de que Sakura volvía a ser una niña de 10 años. Era todo casi igual que ese día....  
  
SHAORAN – "Puede que la prueba para salir de aquí sea esta, que tenga que arreglar lo que hice mal, o sea marcharme"  
  
SAKURA – No te puedes ir..... no me dejes sola.... quédate para siempre conmigo...  
  
SHAORAN – "Esto no es igual.... no me dijo esto...."  
  
Shaoran, recordó de pronto las palabras de esa voz "Os quedareis atrapados para siempre"  
  
Para siempre....  
  
SAKURA – Shaoran... yo te quiero... quiero estar para siempre a tu lado... no te marches.  
  
SHAORAN – Lo siento, me tengo que ir.... adiós....  
  
Shaoran se dio la vuelta y no miró atrás, se convenció de que eso no era real, que había sido todo la prueba que debía superar. Al cabo de pocos minutos, todo se desvaneció a su alrededor y se encontró en una especie de caja de cristal, oyó unos golpes, y vio que era Touya que en la caja de al lado, le hacía señas y levantaba dos dedos en señal de victoria.  
  
Shaoran miró al otro lado, pero sólo había una caja vacía, Nakuru aún no había llegado.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
3 NAKURU  
  
Nakuru se encontró con una bonita playa de noche al otro lado de la puerta. La luna llena brillaba como nunca en el cielo y miles de estrellas, como lucecitas llenaban el negro cielo.  
  
NAKURU – Es precioso!!!  
  
VOZ - ¿Verdad que si?  
  
Nakuru se giró a ver quien había hablado, se encontró cara a cara con unos inconfundibles ojos negros.  
  
NAKURU – Touya!!!!!  
  
TOUYA – He venido a buscarte, ¿has visto que hermoso sitio? Y como tenemos una cita pendiente...  
  
NAKURU - ¿Ahora? Pero ¿no teníamos que salir de aquí?  
  
TOUYA – Si, pero con lo bonito que es esto, nos podemos quedar aquí un rato...  
  
NAKURU – De acuerdo!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
  
  
  
  
Touya y Shaoran esperaron mucho rato, pero Nakuru no llegaba nunca.  
  
TOUYA - ¿Qué le has hecho a Nakuru?  
  
VOZ - ¿Yo? Ha sido ella sola que decidió quedarse  
  
TOUYA - ¿Quedarse? Entonces ella....  
  
VOZ – Quedó atrapada, pero no le culpes, estaba muy emocionada porqué Touya Kinomoto la ha invitado a quedarse en la playa más romántica que ha visto nunca....  
  
TOUYA - ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto?  
  
VOZ – ¿No te lo crees? Míralo tu mismo  
  
Y acto seguido, delante de las cabinas de cristal, apareció una pantalla, muy parecida a la de un cine y allí pudieron ver a Nakuru, sola en una sala oscura, llorando, la oyeron decir  
  
NAKURU - ¿Porqué no me di cuenta de que era una trampa? Touya nunca hubiera querido besarme...... Pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer... No lo volveré a ver nunca...  
  
TOUYA – Nakuru......  
  
SHAORAN – Pero ¿a que esperas? Ve a salvarla!!!  
  
VOZ – El joven Li tiene razón, si de verdad quieres a esa chica la podrás salvar, si no, tu también acabarás como ella.  
  
TOUYA – ¿Si.... la quiero de verdad?  
  
SHAORAN – Touya... No es momento de dudar....  
  
TOUYA – Es verdad! Voy a ir a salvarla  
  
VOZ - ¿Estás del todo seguro?  
  
TOUYA – Totalmente  
  
VOZ – Pues adelante  
  
Apareció una nueva puerta, pero en ella no había ningún nombre esta vez  
  
TOUYA – Shaoran, si no salgo de esta... cuida a Sakura por mi.....  
  
SHAORAN – No hará falta, estoy convencido de que volverás  
  
TOUYA – Gracias, has sido un muy buen amigo....  
  
Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta  
  
VOZ – Pobre chico.... si supiera lo que le espera allí dentro no hubiera entrado....  
  
SHAORAN – Te aseguro yo que si.... La quiere más de lo que él se imagina... Hubiera entrado allí aunque hubiera el mismo infierno...  
  
VOZ – Eso es peor que el infierno..........  
  
AHÍ ESTÁ... ¿CONSEGUIRÁ TOUYA SALVAR A NAKURU? SERIA UNA VERDADERA PENA QUE AHORA QUE SE HA DADO CUENTA QUE LA QUIERE DE VERDAD SE QUEDE ALLÍ ENCERRADA...  
  
BUENO, MUY PRONTO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO 


	10. Touya al rescate

10. Touya al rescate  
  
Cuando Touya hubo entrado por la puerta se encontró frente a frente con Nakuru  
  
TOUYA - ¿Esto no tendría que haber sido un poco más difícil?  
  
NAKURU - ¿Porqué has venido?  
  
TOUYA – Pero si he venido por ti! A rescatarte!  
  
NAKURU – Yo no necesito que nadie me rescate, y tu menos que nadie  
  
TOUYA - ¿Porqué te has enfadado conmigo?  
  
NAKURU - ¿Y aun lo tienes que preguntar?  
  
TOUYA – Nakuru.... por favor....  
  
NAKURU - ¿Nakuru? ¿Cuándo he dejado de ser Akizuki?  
  
TOUYA – Creí que esto lo habíamos arreglado en la playa  
  
NAKURU – Claro! Te crees que haciéndote el bueno una vez conmigo basta ¿verdad? Y todas las veces que me gritaste, que te enfadaste conmigo... ¿esto no cuenta para ti? Pues para mi sí, no creas que esto se olvida así de fácil, y ahora pretendes arreglarlo todo viniéndome a rescatar ¿verdad? Y yo me pregunto ¿a rescatarme de que? Aquí estoy bien, al menos no tengo que aguantar las miradas de desprecio de nadie. Si me quieres rescatar de algo, rescátame de ti, y de la única manera que puedes hacer eso es largándote por donde has venido.  
  
TOUYA – Ya veo que estás muy indignada conmigo, si tu quieres no te molestaré más  
  
Touya se giró para irse de nuevo, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho esa voz "Si no la quieres de verdad, no podrás salvarla", o sea que no se dio por vencido, se giró de nuevo para ponerse de cara a ella.  
  
TOUYA – Entiendo porqué estás tan enfadada conmigo, y no te lo reprochó, pero no pienso dejarte aquí, vas a volver con Shaoran y conmigo a Tomoeda, y luego allí ya veremos lo que hacemos.  
  
NAKURU – Ya, una vez allí, todo volverá a ser como antes, y para eso prefiero quedarme sola aquí para siempre.  
  
TOUYA – No, todo no volverá a ser como antes. Gracias a Shaoran, me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy especial, y también de que sin ti yo me sentiría muy solo, o sea que si tu decides quedarte aquí, yo me quedo aquí contigo.  
  
Notó que Nakuru cambiaba la cara  
  
NAKURU – Pero entonces, no volverías a ver a Sakura ni a tu familia nunca más  
  
TOUYA – Si ese es el precio que hay que pagar.... estoy dispuesto, no te dejaré aquí sola  
  
Nakuru sonrió  
  
NAKURU – Me has dejado fuera de combate dos veces ya, eres único Touya, y por lo que veo quieres con todo tu corazón a esta chica.  
  
TOUYA – Ya sabía que Nakuru nunca podría decir estas cosas  
  
NAKURU – Ve con cuidado a partir de ahora, esta ha sido solo la primera prueba.  
  
TOUYA – De acuerdo. Gracias  
  
Touya dejó atrás a la chica y continuó andando, pronto llegó a una sala con tres espejos. Se paró enfrente de ellos, y una voz que aun no le era conocida anunció  
  
VOZ – Has llegado a la prueba para demostrar que conoces bien a la persona a la que te dispones a rescatar. Una de ellas tres, es la verdadera, tienes que acertar cual es, cada una te dará una pista, pero te voy a decir, ya que eres el primero que ha llegado hasta aquí nunca, que las otras dos tienes todos los datos que hay en tu subconsciente sobre ella, y por lo tanto hay mucha dificultad. Buena suerte!!!  
  
De cada uno de los espejos salió una Nakuru. Cada una tenia un número en la camiseta. La número uno hizo un paso hacia delante.  
  
NAKURU 1 – Hola querido Touya! Sabía que vendrías a rescatarme. Yo soy la de verdad, tienes que creerme, y ahora mismo me lanzaría sobre ti si no fuera por las normas de esta prueba  
  
NAKURU 2 – Touya! No le creas! Soy yo la verdadera Nakuru1 Créeme! Quiero salir de aquí para poder salir contigo!  
  
NAKURU 3 – Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Es muy complicado que me escojas a mi y aciertes, sólo quiero decirte que ese rato que pasamos los dos en la playa, fue el más bonito de toda mi vida....  
  
Touya tubo la tentación de decir enseguida que era la número 3, pero prefirió asegurarse, antes de equivocarse. Esa voz dijo que ellas sabían todo lo que él sabía sobre Nakuru en su cabeza, o sea que se imaginó como si en la playa se hubieran besado.  
  
TOUYA – Quiero hacer una pregunta para las tres. ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de ese rato en la playa?  
  
NAKURU 1 – El beso, por supuesto  
  
NAKURU 2 - ¿Beso? El abrazo!  
  
NAKURU 3 – Todo.  
  
Ahora ya no estaba tan claro, bueno lo que si estaba claro es que la uno no podía ser, esa descartada.  
  
TOUYA – La número uno no es Nakuru  
  
VOZ – Correcto, la podemos quitar.  
  
Ahora frente a Touya estaban las dos Nakurus que quedaban. Era difícil, no sabía si seguir su primer impulso y elegir a la tres, o asegurarse más.  
  
TOUYA – Voy a hacer otra pregunta  
  
VOZ – No puedes hacer más preguntas, ya deberías saber cual de las dos es la verdadera.  
  
Touya se quedó pensando, ¿qué tenia que hacer? Se las miró otra vez, los ojos, el pelo... todo, pero no vio ninguna diferencia física en las dos. Pero luego se dio cuenta, si realmente quería a Nakuru, su primera impresión era la válida, tenia que ser la número 3.  
  
TOUYA – La Nakuru verdadera es la número 3  
  
VOZ - Correcto  
  
Vio como la cara de Nakuru, la verdadera, se iluminaba con una sonrisa. Pero de pronto todo desapareció de nuevo.  
  
VOZ – Bueno chico, has llegado muy lejos, no tropieces en la línea de meta. Ella no recuerda nada de lo que acaba de pasar, o sea que la tendrás que convencer que eres el Touya verdadero y no el que la encerró.  
  
Touya avanzó unos metro y se encontró con Nakuru, y enseguida supo que ella si que era la verdadera, pero en cuanto ella le vio, una expresión de terror se le reflejó en el rostro.  
  
NAKURU – Apártate! No quiero que te acerques más! No me volverás a encerrar ahí dentro!!!  
  
TOUYA – Nakuru, soy Touya, el de verdad, no soy la ilusión que te hizo esto  
  
NAKURU – Si, claro, eso no te lo crees ni tu  
  
TOUYA – De verdad! He venido a rescatarte  
  
NAKURU – No! Tu quieres encerrarme otra vez  
  
TOUYA – Nakuru, el otro Touya, para encerrarte te hizo quedar, y si te quedas te encerrarán otra vez, yo te quiero llevar a fuera.  
  
NAKURU - ¿Y como puedo creerte?  
  
TOUYA – Si de verdad me conoces bien, mírame a los ojos y verás como no te estoy mintiendo  
  
Nakuru se le quedó mirando fijamente, y vio ese intenso brillo en los ojos de Touya que siempre la cautivaba.  
  
NAKURU – Eres tu de verdad.....  
  
TOUYA – Anda, vamos a salir de aquí  
  
Touya le alargó la mano a Nakuru y ella la envolvió con la suya. Y así, los dos cogidos de la mano deshicieron el camino que Touya había echo para llegar ahí, y pronto salieron donde Shaoran les estaba esperando.  
  
SHAORAN – Ves como estaba yo en lo cierto cuando decía que volverías  
  
TOUYA – Es verdad, tu has tenido razón siempre y en TODO  
  
SHAORAN – Al final te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?  
  
TOUYA – Si, pero no quiero precipitarme en decírselo  
  
NAKURU – Ei! ¿De que estáis hablando? No me estoy enterando de nada!!!!  
  
TOUYA – De nada especial!!! ^_^U  
  
Shaoran no pudo se pudo aguantar una carcajada.  
  
NAKURU – No entiendo ¿o.o?  
  
VOZ – Bueno, sois los primeros es conseguir esto. Ahora podéis volver  
  
TOUYA – Pues ya era hora!!! Me estoy hartando de estar aquí  
  
VOZ – Pero sólo podréis volver como espíritus, ¿ya sabéis eso?  
  
NAKURU – Lo sabemos, para esto ya tenemos solución  
  
SHAORAN – Usted limítese a devolvernos a Tomoeda  
  
VOZ – Ui! Tomoeda, Tomoeda...... Yo os puedo dejar en el país que me digáis, pero nada de pueblos o ciudades.  
  
TOUYA – Bueno, pues déjenos en Japón, lo más cerca posible de Tokio  
  
VOZ – Haré lo que podré  
  
En un momento todo desapareció a su alrededor, una luz brillante lo bañó todo y los dejó sin ver por unos momentos, cuando por fin, pudieron acostumbrar-se a la nueva luz vieron que se encontraban delante de la torre de Tokio.  
  
TOUYA – Bueno, tampoco estamos tan lejos.....  
  
SHAORAN – Vale más que empecemos a andar  
  
NAKURU - ¿No podemos ir en tren?  
  
TOUYA – No seas perezosa, que aun podemos ir flotando  
  
NAKURU – Es verdad!!! Así no me cansaré  
  
Y los tres empezaron el camino de regreso a Tomoeda, concretamente a casa de Tomoyo.....  
  
HE SIDO BUENA POR UNA VEZ, Y HE HECHO QUE TODO ACABE BIEN. BUENO AUNQUE NO ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA EH? AUN QUEDAN UN PAR DE CAPITULOS MÁS..... 


	11. Regreso a Tomoeda

11. Regreso a Tomoeda  
  
DespuÃ©s de un par de horas de camino, Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru llegaron en frente la casa de Tomoyo. Ya era muy tarde por la noche....  
  
NAKURU â€" Â¿EstarÃ¡ aÃºn despierta?  
  
TOUYA â€" SÃ³lo hay una forma de averiguarlo, vamos a entrar  
  
Los tres atravesaron la puerta principal, como si allÃ­ no hubiera nada, y fueron a buscar a Tomoyo, por mala suerte, ya la encontraron durmiendo.  
  
SHAORAN â€" Hemos tenido mala suerte, lo mejor serÃ¡ que nos quedemos aquÃ­ a dormir  
  
TOUYA â€" Es verdad, y maÃ±ana le haremos saber que ya estamos aquÃ­  
  
Se tumbaron en el suelo, y se dispusieron a dormir, pero Shaoran no pudo, Touya y Nakuru ya estaban durmiendo cuando Ã©l se levantÃ³ y se fue a sentarse al tejado, como siempre hacia, y allÃ­, mirando las estrellas, no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura. IntentÃ³ recordar que sentÃ­a cuando consideraba a Sakura una niÃ±a inÃºtil, pero no pudo, era imposible, habÃ­an pasado tantas cosas des de que llegÃ³..... Las colonias en la playa, la carta Regreso, en la pista de patinaje, la llegada de Eriol, cuando le dijo que la querÃ­a, cuando se abrazaron en el parque, cuando Eriol los encerrÃ³ en el ascensor, lo que soÃ±Ã³ con la carta SueÃ±o, aquella Navidad en el parque de atracciones....  
  
Y pensar en esto Ãºltimo le hizo recordar que ya pronto seria Navidad, con todo esto se le habÃ­a olvidado.... RecordÃ³ la pulsera que habÃ­a comprado hacÃ­a ya tiempo expresamente para regalÃ¡rsela para Navidad, era una bonita pulsera de plata, con todo de estrellas pequeÃ±as todo alrededor, echas de diminutos brillantes. La habÃ­a visto en el escaparate de una joyerÃ­a y habÃ­a sabido al instante que esa pulsera tenia que ser para ella....  
  
Y asÃ­, con esos dulces pensamientos, se quedÃ³ dormido a la luz de la luna y las estrellas....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Shaoran se despertÃ³ con sobresalto, aun estaba en el tejado y dentro de la casa se oÃ­an las voces de Touya, Nakuru y Tomoyo que le llamaban  
  
TOUYA â€" Shaoran!!! Â¿DÃ³nde te has metido?  
  
NAKURU â€" Es muy raro que se haya ido  
  
SHAORAN â€" Estoy aquÃ­!!!  
  
TOUYA - Â¿De donde sales?  
  
SHAORAN â€" Estaba en el tejado  
  
TOMOYO â€" Hola Shaoran!!!  
  
SHAORAN â€" Hola Tomoyo, Â¿quÃ© tal todo?  
  
TOMOYO â€" Muy bien, Â¿vendrÃ©is al instituto conmigo?  
  
SHAORAN â€" Yo si, tengo ganas de volver a ver a Sakura  
  
TOUYA â€" Y yo voy a ir a ver como estÃ¡ el niÃ±ato ese  
  
NAKURU â€" No creÃ¡is que me voy a quedar aquÃ­ sola!!!  
  
Los cuatro salieron a la calle, hacÃ­a otro dÃ­a de mucho sol, pero esta vez, en el cielo habÃ­a unas cuantas nubes blancas.  
  
SAKURA â€" Tomoyo! Buenos dÃ­as!  
  
TOMOYO â€" Buenos dÃ­as Sakura, tengo una buena noticia para ti  
  
SAKURA â€" No me lo digas!!!!! Lo sÃ©!!! Han vuelto ya Â¿verdad?  
  
TOMOYO â€" AsÃ­ es, ahora estÃ¡n aquÃ­  
  
SAKURA â€" Buenos dÃ­as a los tres!!!! ^_^  
  
TOUYA â€" Vaya, veo que el monstruo ha desayunado felicidad hoy....  
  
SAKURA - Â¿QuiÃ©n ha hablado?  
  
TOMOYO â€" Ha sido tu hermano  
  
SAKURA â€" No hace falta que me digas mÃ¡s, como monstruo ya sÃ© lo que ha dicho, y casi lo echaba en falta!!!  
  
NAKURU â€" Que feliz estÃ¡!!! Ahora si que vuelve a ser la de siempre!!!  
  
SAKURA â€" Ah Touya! Has llegado a tiempo, papÃ¡ vuelve hoy de las excavaciones, no notarÃ¡ nada! Vamos Tomoyo! Que llegaremos tarde a la primera clase!  
  
TOMOYO â€" Ya voy!  
  
SHAORAN â€" Me siento muy feliz, Sakura vuelve a ser la de siempre...  
  
Las clases del dÃ­a transcurrieron normales, salvo que Sakura estuvo todo el dÃ­a con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Por la noche, se reunieron todos en el Parque del PingÃ¼ino: Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, Spiner, Sakura y claro Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru.  
  
Sakura sacÃ³ la carta  
  
SAKURA â€" Carta dimensiÃ³n! Trae de vuelta con tus poderes a Shaoran, Touya y Nakuru de vuelta a nuestra dimensiÃ³n!  
  
Un viento muy fuerte levantÃ³ una montaÃ±a de arena del suelo, que se arremolinÃ³ en un lugar, cuando, la arena volviÃ³ a posarse en el suelo, en el sitio donde habÃ­a estado aparecieron Nakuru, Shaoran y Touya.  
  
SAKURA â€" Ha salido bien!!!!!  
  
NAKURU â€" Eriol! Cuanto tiempo Â¿verdad?  
  
TOUYA â€" Hola Yuki, Â¿que tal todo mientras yo no estaba?  
  
YUKITO â€" Ya sabes, como siempre  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron el uno enfrente del otro, mirÃ¡ndose con una tÃ­mida sonrisa en los labios  
  
SHAORAN â€" Gracias por todo lo que has hecho  
  
SAKURA â€" Pero si yo no he hecho nada! Tu has sido el valiente....  
  
Todos emprendieron el regreso hacÃ­a sus casas, pero Shaoran vio que Nakuru andaba muy triste, sola y cabizbaja.  
  
SHAORAN - Â¿QuÃ© te pasa?  
  
NAKURU â€" Es Touya, Â¿lo ves? En cuanto ha visto a Yukito se ha olvidado de mi.....  
  
Shaoran se fue a hablar con Touya  
  
SHAORAN - Â¿Nos disculpas, Yukito?  
  
YUKITO â€" Claro!  
  
TOUYA - Â¿QuÃ© quieres?  
  
SHAORAN - Â¿QuÃ© pasa con Nakuru?  
  
TOUYA â€" Â¿A que te refieres?  
  
SHAORAN â€" MÃ­rala  
  
TOUYA - Â¿QuÃ© le pasa?  
  
SHAORAN â€" En cuanto has llegado, has empezado a hablar con Yukito y te has olvidado de ella  
  
TOUYA â€" Es que ahora que se que la quiero, me da mucha vergÃ¼enza hablar con ella  
  
SHAORAN â€" Pero si no haces nada, ella volverÃ¡ a Inglaterra....  
  
TOUYA - Â¿QuÃ© hago?  
  
SHAORAN â€" Â¿Que tal invitarla a un baile? (seÃ±alando un cartel)  
  
1.1 GRAN BAILE DE FIN DE AÃ'O  
  
Ven a disfrutar con nosotros la noche mÃ¡s mÃ¡gica de todas.  
  
Invita a una persona muy especial..... y a nuestro baile!!!  
  
Entrada gratuita, a partir de los 16 aÃ±os. Â¿Te lo vas a perder?  
  
TOUYA â€" De acuerdo, voy para allÃ¡  
  
Shaoran vio como Touya se acercaba a Nakuru.  
  
TOUYA â€" Nakuru....  
  
NAKURU â€" Touya!  
  
TOUYA â€" Yo..... me estaba preguntando..... si tu....... vaya si a ti....... te gustarÃ­a......... venirte al baile de fin de aÃ±o conmigo (lo soltÃ³ todo de golpe)  
  
NAKURU â€" Me encantarÃ­a.....  
  
TOUYA - Â¿En serio?  
  
NAKURU â€" Nunca he hablado tan en serio  
  
Shaoran tambiÃ©n se acercÃ³ a Sakura, decidido a invitarla al baile  
  
SHAORAN â€" Sakura......  
  
SAKURA â€" Dime  
  
SHAORAN â€" Que... he visto que dan un baile de fin de aÃ±o..... y querÃ­a saber si tu... querrÃ­as ir conmigo  
  
SAKURA â€" Pues claro que si!  
  
Tomoyo escuchÃ³ toda la conversaciÃ³n  
  
TOMOYO â€" Este es un acontecimiento que mi cÃ¡mara y yo no podemos perdernos  
  
ERIOL â€" Pero de todas maneras, puedes ir acompaÃ±ada Â¿no?  
  
TOMOYO â€" Si, pero no tengo con quien ir  
  
ERIOL â€" Bueno, puedes venirte conmigo Â¿quÃ© te parece?  
  
TOMOYO â€" Me gustarÃ­a mucho....  
  
ERIOL â€" Pues asÃ­ todo arreglado ^_^  
  
Y asÃ­, acabÃ³ la noche, con la perspectiva de un fin de aÃ±o muy especial.......  
  
QUIEREN UN FINAL FELIZ? PUES NO SE PERDAN EL PROXIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO. Y RECUERDEN: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!! 


	12. Un fin de año especial

12. Un fin de año especial  
  
Sakura, Nakuru y Meiling, que había venido a pasar las navidades a Tomoeda en casa de su primo, estaban en casa de Tomoyo. Ella les había echo vestidos para todas, para esa noche tan especial.  
  
SAKURA - ¿Quién es tu pareja, Meiling?  
  
MEILING – He venido con mi novio, se llama Hirosuke.  
  
TOMOYO – Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien  
  
NAKURU – Gracias por los vestidos, Tomoyo, son realmente preciosos  
  
TOMOYO – Ha sido todo un placer...  
  
SAKURA – Ayer me llamó Chiaru, dice que ella también va a ir al baile con Yamazaki  
  
TOMOYO – Si, y por lo que se ve, Rika y el profesor Terada  
  
SAKURA – ¿Y Naoko?  
  
TOMOYO – Creo que ella va con su novio, que es escritor de libros de miedo, es una pena, si me hubieran dicho antes que iban a ir, también les hubiera echo vestidos para ellas.  
  
Mientras hablaban las cuatro chicas se estaban vistiendo.  
  
NAKURU – Yo ya estoy  
  
Nakuru llevaba un precioso vestido color violeta, con el cuerpo muy estrecho y sin mangas, solo unas finas tiras de tenue tela le venían rectas a la altura del escote. La ancha falda, que le llegaba al suelo, era totalmente lisa. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia arriba en una cola, que se aguantaba con un lazo del mismo color que el vestido.  
  
TOMOYO – Te queda realmente muy bien  
  
NAKURU – Muchas gracias....  
  
MEILING – Yo también ya estoy  
  
Meiling llevaba un vestido amarillo muy pálido. El cuerpo sin mangas, se ataba detrás del cuello con una tira y dejaba la espalda al descubierto. La falda era igual a la de Nakuru, solo que esta, recogía la tela amarilla pálida, dejando un triangulo delante de tela de un amarillo más fuerte. Se había recogido el pelo en dos moños, cada uno con un lazo  
  
MEILING – Bueno ¿cómo me queda?  
  
NAKURU – Estás muy bonita!!!  
  
Sakura salió sin decir nada. Su vestido era verde muy claro, el cuerpo tenia solo unas finas tiras que se posaban delicadamente sobre sus hombros, y la falda llevaba un recogido a un lado acabado con una pluma dorada. El pelo recogido con una diadema.  
  
SAKURA - ¿Y tu, Tomoyo?  
  
TOMOYO – Ya salgo....  
  
Tomoyo llevaba un vestido azul cielo, de mangas anchas. En la cintura, un trozo de tela azul más oscuro que acababa en la espalda con un lazo, y la falda acababa en ondas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta con un lazo del mismo color que el vestido. También vestía unos guantes  
  
NAKURU – Bueno, creo que ahora estamos todas listas ¿verdad?  
  
SAKURA – Si!  
  
TOMOYO – Ahora tenemos que esperar a que vengan los chicos  
  
Salieron al salón de la gran casa de Tomoyo, allí estaba el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka y la madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi.  
  
SONOMI – Que elegantes que vais todas!  
  
FUJITAKA – Sakura, hija, ahora si que te pareces a tu madre  
  
SAKURA – Gracias, papá....  
  
El timbre de la casa sonó, y al momento, aparecieron Touya, Shaoran, Eriol y otro chico que era el novio de Meiling. Los cuatro se quedaron embobados mirando a las chicas, y lo guapas que iban. A Touya, no consiguieron salirle las palabras hasta que se recuperó, Shaoran se puso rojo cuando vio que Sakura estaba tan linda, Eriol miró a Tomoyo con su habitual sonrisa, pero sin decir nada, y Hirosuke lanzó un largo silbido al ver a Meiling tan distinta de siempre. Eriol fue el primero en reaccionar.  
  
ERIOL – Bueno, si no nos marchamos llegaremos allí el año que viene  
  
Todos fueron con sus respectivas parejas.  
  
SHAORAN – Estás m....muy.... guapa...S...Sakura  
  
SAKURA – Muchas gracias..... tu también  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, andando sonrojados....  
  
HIROSUKE – Casi no te reconocí cuando te vi..... Estás muy distinta....  
  
MEILING – Tomoyo hace verdaderas maravillas cosiendo....  
  
TOUYA – Bonito vestido....  
  
NAKURU – Lo ha hecho Tomoyo..... (por lo que hablan, se nota que están demasiado nerviosos para hablar de otra cosa que no sean verdaderas trivialidades)  
  
ERIOL – Vas muy bonita Tomoyo....  
  
TOMOYO – Muchas gracias, me alegro que te gusten los vestidos (algo sonrojada)  
  
ERIOL – No es solo por el vestido que lo digo.  
  
Tomoyo miró a Eriol, pero el sólo se limitó a mirarla con su típica sonrisa. A los 10 minutos llegaron todos a la sala de fiestas donde se celebraba el baile. Allí se encontraron con sus amigos de primaria: Chiaru iba con Yamazaki, Rika con el profesor Terada, su antiguo profesor y Naoko con un chico también con gafas que por lo que deducieron era su novio el escritor. Estuvieron mucho rato hablando, pero Meiling y Hirosuke, que eran los que aquella noche lo tenían más fácil (no tenían previsto hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos, ellos ya lo habían echo a su tiempo ^__^) se fueron a la pista de baile a reunirse con las demás parejas que ya bailaban. Y luego también fueron para allá Chiaru, Rika y Naoko con sus respectivas parejas.  
  
Las tres parejas que quedaban se quedaron incomodas, mirándose sin saber que decir.  
  
SHAORAN – Sakura.... ¿quieres ir a pasear por el jardín?  
  
SAKURA – Bueno, vamos  
  
Los dos salieron al amplio jardín que rodeaba el lugar, caminaban bajo la luna, faltaba poco menos de una hora para las 12.....  
  
SAKURA – ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en aquel banco?  
  
SHAORAN – Bueno.....  
  
Shaoran llevaba todo el rato la mano en el bolsillo, apretando con sus dedos el paquete donde tenia el brazalete que le había comprado a Sakura, y decidió dárselo en ese momento.  
  
SHAORAN – Sakura yo...... te he comprado algo (alargándole el paquete)  
  
SAKURA – Shaoran.... no tenias porqué hacerlo.....  
  
Sakura abrió la caja, y vio la pulsera, la preciosa pulsera.  
  
SAKURA – Es preciosa, muchísimas gracias  
  
SHAORAN – Es mi regalo de Navidad  
  
SAKURA – Bueno yo también tengo algo para ti  
  
Sakura sacó una pequeña caja alargada de su bolso. Shaoran la abrió con cuidado, vio un reloj muy bonito, con una correa verde oscuro. Si se miraba con cuidado, se podía ver que en la esfera donde estaban los números, en la parte superior, había dos letras S entrelazadas.  
  
SAKURA – Lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti  
  
SHAORAN – Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca....  
  
SAKURA – Ves las dos letras S, significan que mientras lleves este reloj nuestras vidas estarán entrelazadas como estás dos letras  
  
SHAORAN – Sakura.....  
  
SAKURA – Espera, déjame terminar...... Durante mucho tiempo, he creído que eras sólo un buen amigo para mi, por eso, cuando aquella vez me dijiste que me querías, no te respondí, porqué entonces eras para mi un muy buen amigo, pero solo esto. Y cuando volviste de Hong Kong, me alegré muchísimo, pero seguí pensando lo mismo. Pero cuando la carta Dimensión te atrapó... me puse a llorar, lloré mucho, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que te quiero, y puede que ahora si que sea demasiado tarde, y que por culpa mía nuestra oportunidad ya haya pasado, porqué tu hayas encontrado a otra, pero quería que lo supieras. Esto es todo.  
  
Sakura lo soltó todo de golpe, porqué sabia que si no lo hubiera echo de ese modo, no hubiera sido capaz de decírselo  
  
SHAORAN – Sakura..... No tienes porqué preocuparte, no he encontrado a nadie más, tu has sido siempre la única...  
  
SAKURA - ¿De verdad?  
  
SHAORAN – Nunca en mi vida hablé tan en serio  
  
Sakura se lanzó encima de Shaoran, y los os se unieron en un tierno abrazo, Sakura reposó la cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran y sintió una gran calidez, supo que así nada ni nadie los podría separar nunca más, se sintió más protegida que nunca.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo también habían salido a pasear bajo la luna. Los dos caminaban en silencio, por fin Eriol se decidió a hablar.  
  
ERIOL – Tomoyo, ¿sabes porqué te invité esta noche al baile?  
  
TOMOYO – No....  
  
ERIOL – Ya es hora que te diga algo....  
  
Tomoyo notó cierto nerviosismo en la voz del chico.  
  
TOMOYO – Eriol ¿qué ocurre?  
  
ERIOL – Pues que en todo este tiempo que yo he estado en Inglaterra no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Cerraba los ojos y solo veía tus hermosos ojos azules.... Y yo..... vaya que te quiero decir que...... te quiero.....  
  
TOMOYO – Eriol......  
  
ERIOL – No pasa nada si no compartes ese sentimiento, yo sólo quería que supieras esto....  
  
TOMOYO – Eriol, yo siento lo mismo que tu!!! Yo también te quiero  
  
Y Eriol pasó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Tomoyo, mientras que ella le abrazaba la cintura. Y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Touya y Nakuru aun estaban en la sala de baile, Touya no sabía que hacer, estaba decidido a decirle a Nakuru lo que sentía por ella esa noche, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.... Sin embargo, puede que en un ambiente más apropiado...  
  
TOUYA – Nakuru, ¿quieres ir a fuera?  
  
NAKURU – Bueno....  
  
Salieron a fuera, y se dirigieron a un pequeño surtidor. Nakuru se sentó en el borde y acarició con la punta de los dedos, algunos peces que nadaban en el interior.  
  
TOUYA – " Tiene que ser ahora......"  
  
Cogió aire un par de veces y se decidió  
  
TOUYA – Nakuru, tengo que decirte una cosa (muy serio)  
  
NAKURU - ¿Ocurre algo malo?  
  
TOUYA – No, es sólo que creo que deberías saber una cosa.... Cuando yo te llamaba Akizuki.... era porqué.... bueno.... tenia miedo de la confianza.....  
  
NAKURU – Touya ¿qué intentas decirme?  
  
TOUYA – Vaya... creo que lo estoy haciendo muy mal......  
  
NAKURU – Puede que si yo te ayudase un poquito.....  
  
TOUYA - ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes por mi?  
  
A Nakuru esa pregunta la dejó sin habla.....  
  
NAKURU – Tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti........  
  
TOUYA – Nakuru, necesito oírlo de tus propios labios  
  
NAKURU – Tu me..................  
  
TOUYA - ¿Te gusto?  
  
NAKURU – Si..... mucho  
  
TOUYA – Eso es lo que te quería decir, pero tu a mi no me gustas...... eso es poco, yo te quiero...... te amo.....  
  
NAKURU – Oh..... Touya......  
  
Nakuru se lanzó al cuello del chico. Dentro de la sala, sintieron una voz que anunciaba.  
  
VOZ – "Vengan a bailar, en este baile especial, que empezará este año y terminará el año que viene. Es lo más recomendado para parejas que quieres acabar y comenzar el año bien juntitas"  
  
TOUYA - ¿Vamos?  
  
NAKURU – Si.  
  
Dentro, se encontraron con Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo que también estaban entrando. Touya miró a los ojos a Shaoran con una sonrisa, y vio que él también sonreía. Entendió que para los dos todo había ido bien. Y se alegró por él y por Sakura.  
  
La música empezó a sonar, era una preciosa canción de amor....  
  
Todos empezaron a bailar, a mitad de la canción, las campanadas que daban las 12 empezaron a sonar.  
  
Sakura miró a los ojos a Shaoran, y se fueron acercando, para finalmente unirse en un tierno y dulce beso, y lo mismo pasó con Eriol y Tomoyo.  
  
El beso de Touya y Nakuru fue algo diferente.... ya que los besos de Nakuru eran tan locos como sus abrazos.  
  
Desde una de las ventanas alguien miraba la escena...... dos pequeñas sombras que se parecían sospechosamente a dos muñecos de peluche....  
  
KERO – Están todos locos!!! Eso del amor sólo trae complicaciones....  
  
SPINER – Ya ves, el amor si que es lo más poderoso, ni cartas Clow ni tonterías....  
  
KERO – Y encima Sakura con ese mocoso.......  
  
SPINER – Y nunca hubiera imaginado que hasta el amo Eriol, la reencarnación del gran Clow Reed.......  
  
Mientras estos dos seguían discutiendo, Sakura sacó la carta THE LOVE y con su ayuda, creó a dos seres muy parecidos a Kero y a Spiner, pero de color rosa y blanco respectivamente y con un lazo en el cuello. En cuanto Kero y Spiner las vieron se les quedó la boca abierta  
  
KERO – Bueno, puede que el amor en el fondo no sea una tontería  
  
SPINER – Estoy totalmente de acuerdo  
  
KERO – La de color blanco es mía!!!!!  
  
SPINER – Pues yo me quedo con la rosa!!!!  
  
Los dos se fueron volando hacia ellas mientras Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru y Touya les miraban riéndose................. 


End file.
